Next To You
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Mello decides that going out with Light just isn't worth it anymore. MxM -takes place in an alternate reality. they're all students at To-Oh University-
1. Not Enough

(I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but every time I sat down to write it, nothing ever came

**(I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but every time I sat down to write it, nothing ever came. But finally I was able to get some written. D Oh, the drama that will ensue. Haha! Oh yeah, and make note that this is an alternate reality. So, don't be too mean if you guys comment. ;) Enjoy! )**

**Summary:** Mello is a freshman at To-Oh University, along with his sister Yuna and childhood friend Matt. But just when they thought that high-school was the only place where they had problems, along comes Yagami Light. He's high-status, smart, popular…and is going out with Mello? However, having a relationship that has to be kept behind closed doors isn't enough for the blonde and once again Mello finds himself sleeping around to fill the void in his heart. And to top it all off, now Matt is starting to harbor strong feelings for his childhood best friend, but doesn't know how to tell him. Will he ever be able to admit his feelings? And does Mello feel the same way? And what will happen when Light gets wind of the situation?

**-Next to You- -- MattxMello**

Ch. 1

Mello took a bite of this Hershey's chocolate bar. It had been a long morning of classes and he was just happy to finally be getting a break. As the blonde made his way to the outside foyer of To-Oh University, he spotted his sister and childhood friend, Matt. The blonde couldn't help but smile to himself as he strode over to the two waiting for him. Matt was so easy to spot. That brick-red mop of hair and those orange-tinted goggles, black and white striped shirt -- like a zebra. Mello was sure that even a blind man could pick him out in a crowd of people on the street.

"What's so funny?" Matt's trademark grin never left his face as his blonde best friend sat across from him at their table in the middle of the foyer.

Mello smirked up at him. "Oh -- nothing."

Mello's sister, Yuna, rolled her eyes as she unscrewed the top off her bottle of green tea. "Mello, we all know that Matt looks like a zebra." She tried to stifle a laugh by sipping at her tea.

Matt frowned. "Wha-?" Behind that mess of red hair and those goggles, they were sure he had an eyebrow raised.

"C'mon." Mello stated, smirking at the red-head from out of the corner of his eye. "All he needs is a cigarette tattooed to his ass and he could be a regular on My Little Ponies."

Matt shook his head in mock disbelief, taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich. "I bet you'd like to see that tattoo, huh." He teased.

The red-head was used to Mello's teasing. That's just the way Mello was. He was one of those people who made a habit out of teasing the people he was closest to. And it also helped that they had grown up in the same orphanage for close to seven or eight years. And after Mello's sister was thrown into the mix, Matt was even able to tease the two siblings back.

"Easy, Matt," Yuna warned under her breath. She tried to sound light-hearted, but it didn't carry like she had hoped. "Light might hear you."

"Hear what?"

"Speak of the devil." Both Yuna and Matt mumbled in unison around their lunches as Yagami Light stopped at their table. On his arm was a preppy looking brunette girl.

The blonde didn't even spare the newcomer a first glance. He only shrugged. "Just an inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

Light raised an eyebrow in suspicion while the girl on his arm made a disgusted face. Yuna glared at her, knowing what must be going through this girl's mind as she glanced over the table of "outcasts". After a short moment, Light smirked.

"You're right. I probably wouldn't know."

As Mello began fishing in his black mail bag for another chocolate bar, Yuna decided turned to Light.

"Is something wrong?" She tried her hardest not to sound harsh. But she had never liked this Yagami Light character to begin with. He always seemed so pushy.

Light looked down at her. "No." An eloquent smile graced his handsome face. "Just thought I'd see what you three were up to."

What a lie that was.

As this scene was going on, Matt sat eyeing the man from over his half eaten sandwich. He shared his hate for Light with Yuna. It was just a feeling, but something about this guy just didn't sit well with either of them. And they often wondered if Mello felt the same way.

After another bout of silence, Light put a hand in his pant pocket and pulled out a folded scrap of paper.

"Mihael," Light placed the piece of paper in front of him. "You left your homework list in class." And with that, he turned and left with the brunette hanging tight to his arm.

Once they were gone, Matt and Yuna turned to stare at Mello. Their eyes were questioning.

Mello took a bite out if his chocolate bar, pretending not to notice the two looking at him.

"It's nothing." He said chewing, rather annoyed.

"Lemmee see that." Matt said, reaching a striped arm across the table for the scrap, but Mello beat him to it, sliding it out of him reach.

"I said it's nothing."

Yuna raised a suspicious eyebrow. "If it's nothing, why don't you let us see it?"

Mello sighed. He didn't have to open the note to know what it said. All it was was a clever way to keep up a relationship behind closed doors; a subtle way that the ever-so popular Yagami Light came up with to keep the blonde within fucking distance. And now Mello was beginning to feel it wasn't worth it.

It was funny, when he thought about it, how much there was about Light that was hidden. At the university, he always upheld the role of the star student that everyone adored; the same guy that Mello had thought would make his life easier. But once their relationship had started, the blonde realized that it wasn't exactly the sort of comfort he had been looking for. According to Light, it was better to keep their relationship in the bedroom and not let on that they were together. At first, the blonde didn't much mind. Light was so popular that it was only natural that he would still want to uphold his status without having the worry of people judging him for having a male lover. Mello knew he could never be like that. He was sure everyone was aware of his sexuality, but he could care less. It was just who he was. He had come to accept that at the orphanage when he was thirteen (although, he preferred not to talk about it). And after he left the house at 14 and came to America, it seemed to him like everyone wanted to get in his pants. Punks, rockers, wanna-be gangsters, jocks, students, teachers, married men, -- bar-goers that were probably straight until the liquor took effect – Mello had lost count of all the men he had gone to bed with. It was the norm when alcohol just wasn't enough to drown out the problems that the blonde had to deal with. And when Yagami Light had spared him a second glance and asked Mello out, the blonde thought that that would finally put a stop to his sick addiction. But now Mello was faced with the fear of that empty void inside of him never being filled.

Maybe it was time to break up with Light.


	2. No Light in the Dark

**(Okay. First I think it's only fair to apologize for Mello's OOCness. Secondly, enjoy the second chapter. D )**

Ch. 2: No Light in the Dark

Monday nights were usually slow at the Bawd and Fox. It was the beginning of the work week, after all, and the regulars who usually found themselves at the small tavern were too mauled with work. Not that Mello minded all the quiet. It was nice once in a while not hearing drunken cat-calls as he busied himself with cleaning the wooden tables. But a lack of customers also meant a lack of tips and that was something Mello couldn't do without.

He sighed as he yanked out a dish rag from his apron and started going over the tables with it. "There goes another week without chocolate."

Mello shared an apartment with Matt and his sister and lately it was hard for the three of them to make ends meet. What with the rent to keep up with and the bare necessities that they seemed to constantly run out of (not to mention their educational expenses), it was hard to keep their wallets full. Luckily, before they had moved out, Yuna had saved up enough money to pay the rent for the first couple months, but they knew it wouldn't last long. Matt ended up getting a job down at a nearby department store while Mello kept his job at the local bar to help out. They hoped that getting a good education at To-Oh University would eventually put them all into good enough positions to make their lives easier, but for now, they were struggling students just like the rest of them.

There was one way Mello thought that could bring a little more money into their financial predicament. It wasn't like he hadn't done it before. And he knew exactly how to get a man to put down more than he initially intended. But then he remembered the way his sister had reacted when she had found out that her brother had gotten the money by sleeping with some guy. It wasn't Yuna's fault, but the way she looked at him – he didn't want his sister to worry – or to go bashing his brains in with a frying pan again.

The blonde winced as he remembered that day. Actually, he was amazed he could even remember it at all. A laugh passed his lips as he moved onto the next table.

Once again lost in his thoughts, Mello didn't notice his current lover seated in a booth next to the table the blonde was cleaning. The brunette male was quiet for some time, content with watching the smooth contours of Mello's body as he ran his rag across the table in front of him. A smirk then played across his face, knowing that, in his mind, he owned that blonde, like a doll that he could pick up on a whim; bending, moving and manipulating the blonde however he pleased, without worry of disloyalty. He could see the rosary dangling from Mello's neck as well. The thread that kept him tied to God? Light shook his head. No, the only god in Mihael Keehl's life was Yagami Light. He had made sure of that.

Mello sneezed. It wouldn't have surprised him if he was catching a cold. October was only a week away, come to think of it. But then he noticed Light sitting in the booth, his chocolate eyes roving over the blonde's body.

"This is a surprise." Mello raised a wary eyebrow as he stuffed the rag back into the pocket of his red apron. "What would your peers say if they saw you in a place like this?"

Light shrugged and laid an arm over the back of the bench casually. "It's eleven o' clock on a Monday night. No one will know."

Like Light, Mello was usually quick to finish his homework. He was a top student, after all. Actually, he had to be good at his work. If he wasn't, then he'd never stand a chance of being better than his rival, Nate River, a.k.a. Near. And Mello wouldn't be able to stand for that. Not now. Not ever!

But at the moment, Mello was bombarded with a task that he had been planning to go through with since lunch at the university. It wasn't a matter of how the blonde said it, but rather where he would end up as a result. Well, there was no point in prolonging it.

"We're done."

Light cocked his head to one side. "Excuse me?"

Mello glared at him. "You heard me. You and I are over."

He could see something in the brunette's eyes come alive, like a monster baring its massive teeth, but Mello clenched his fists and proceeded. In public, he knew all too well that Light would be unable to do anything. He did have a reputation to uphold, right.

The older male shook his head, lifting himself off the comfort of the booth to tower over the blonde. But Mello wasn't planning on backing down. He was tired of dealing with Light's superiority complex.

"I took you off the streets." He leered, that monster inside of him beginning to hiss and curl into a striking position. "How many people would take pity on a guy like you?"

But Light wasn't the only one harboring a monster that was ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Oh yeah, you're a real giver seeing as how many women you pull around daily. I bet they're real charity cases huh." He pretended to be one of the many girls he had seen on Light's arm. "Oh ple--ase, Light-kun. I need you."

"You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to go with me." Light's tone was low, but venomous. "You don't have a right to end this. I own you."

Own?

Who owned who again?

Mello was a man damn it! Not some bimbo that needed someone to latch onto like a leech!

"That's what you think." Mello could have grabbed hold of Light's neck and throttled him until he begged for mercy, but he didn't. If anything, the blonde had to keep his job and he was sure that committing a second degree murder would not help the situation.

Hoping that his shift was over, Mello glanced at the clock on the wall to his right. It was a few minutes past twelve. Thank God! All he had to do now was leave and that's exactly what he did. Without another word, Mello turned and stomped out of the Bawd and Fox, whipping out his cell phone as he passed though the glass doors to call his sister.


	3. Reassurance

**(M'kay. I promised my sis I would write a chapter with her and L in it, so here it is.) :****)**

**Much needed disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

Ch. 3: Reassurance

"Welcome home." Matt greeted the siblings as they entered the apartment.

Yuna returned a small smile, pulling off her shoes and placing them next to the door. Usually, she found Matt's greetings unparalleled, like a puppy that was happy to see his masters after a long day of separation, but tonight the young brunette had other things on her mind.

"I'm going to bed." Mello mumbled, now rid of his boots and heading for his room, soon disappearing into the depths of it.

The red-head watched as his friend walked out of sight. A confused look planted on his features, only enhanced by the fact that the goggles he usually wore were hanging around his neck instead of covering his eyes. Unsure of what to say, Matt turned back to Yuna.

"What happened?"

A sigh passed Yuna's lips as she straightened to face her friend. "I had a talk with him – on the way home."

Matt still didn't understand where this was going. It was so like Yuna to try to beat around the bush before finally coming out with what she wanted to say. Not that that was a bad thing. In all actuality, Matt saw it as Yuna's way of breaking things to people easily, without hurting their feelings; the exact opposite of the straightforward-to the point harsh way that Mello was known for.

But that meant, that if Yuna was taking care to place her words carefully, the subject she was trying to bring to the table was of some great importance.

"Yuna," he prodded, placing his hands onto her shoulders reassuringly and meeting her gaze. "What happened?"

The brunette sighed again. She had played out exactly what she would say over and over again in her mind. Maybe there was no harm telling him. It was Matt after all. Matt was a good listener when he wanted to be.

"Well, it turns out that Mello broke up with Light."

Matt's azure eyes widened; relief and delight washing over his features. "What? That's great! That's what we wanted right!"

Yuna only nodded, slipping out of Matt's grip and heading for the kitchen. It wasn't long before Matt settled down feeling that there was something deeper that was bothering his friend. Interested in what else it might be, the gamer followed Yuna into the kitchen.

"So…what's the problem then?" He asked, leaning back against the granite counter and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his beige vest. He tapped the box into his palm before he tore the plastic away and pulled one of the cancer sticks out between his lips. For a while, Yuna didn't answer. She busied herself with sifting through the half-empty refrigerator, only to return from its cold confines with a pitcher of iced tea which she placed on the counter beside the red-head. After retrieving a glass from the cabinet parallel to the counter and pouring the lemonade into it, Yuna finally spoke again.

"I am happy." She admitted, taking a sip of her drink as she joined Matt leaning against the granite plateau. "It's just…he was finally doing so well. I didn't have to worry about where he was or what pervert he had ended up with. I dunno. I guess I just hoped that we were wrong about Light. But it turns out that Light was a bigger bastard than we thought. He was only using Mello to replace the sluts that he couldn't get in bed. Mello was his toy!"

Half of her wanted to cry. The other half of her was ready and willing to hunt Yagami Light down and kill him. So what if she went to jail. As long as Light suffered for taking advantage of her brother like that, she would be happy.

Sensing the storm that was starting the break the barriers within the brunette, Matt pulled Yuna into an understanding embrace. He knew exactly how she must be feeling. In all honesty, the red-head found he was fighting the same storm that threatened to overwhelm his rationality. Mello meant something to both of them. And someone like Light, who suddenly forces himself into the picture, only to harm said person was just going too far. Both Matt and Yuna were rational people; always looking before they leapt, but when Mello was threatened or hurt, that rationality, that the two were so well known for, was completely discarded.

"It'll be alright." Matt reassured her. "Don't worry."

At half past one, Yuna found herself lying on the couch, watching whatever was on TV. Matt had long since gone to bed and now that Yuna was alone, her mind was constantly in worry mode. What would happen to Mello now? Would he go back to the way he was? Was that really the end of Light? Maybe she should have asked the gamer to stay up with her for just a while longer, just to put her mind at ease.

Thoughts about her brother flooding her head and a quarter of her attention on some show that was flashing on the 12 inch screen in front of her, it was no surprise the sudden sound of her cell phone startled her. As fast as she could, she yanked the disruptive device out of her jean pocket and flipped it open.

"Hullo?"

For moment, there was only static, but then the person on the other line answered. "How are you fairing, Yuna? It's L."

"L?" She could hardly contain herself. The last time she had spoken to him was a year ago, before he had to leave for America to work on a case. Not many people new how close she was to L, the greatest detective known world-wide. Because of the work he did L and Yuna kept the fact that they were dating a secret. It was safest option for the both of them.

L smiled on the other line, knowing that Yuna must be doing the same. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to get a hold of you, but this case has been taking up the majority of my time."

Yuna shook here head, the joy on her face unwavering. "Oh, no. I understand. That's not to say I don't miss you though."

"I miss you too." L admitted a bit solemnly. Then, as if trying to change the subject, L added, "So, how are things in Japan? I'm aware that you've had a time dealing with Mello's foolish antics in the past. I hope he's calmed down."

There was that subject again. Yuna cringed as L spoke, but she knew that he had only asked because he was just as worried as she was. To Matt and Mello, L was like a father, and the detective was more than willing to keep that position if it meant that they were safe.

"Are you there?" L asked, breaking through the silence that had befallen them.

Yuna nodded. "Yeah…I'm still here. But I'm really worried about Mello. He might be in trouble again."


	4. A Lesson We Can't Learn From

**(I hadn't initially intended for this chapter to be so gosh darn long, but, well…here ya go. Thank gods that Matty plays all those high-adrenaline action games. XD )**

Ch. 4: A Lesson We Can't Learn From

"Alright. When I call your name, please come up and retrieve your reports."

It was nearing the end of their psychology class when Matt leant in close to Mello, being careful not to let anyone overhear.

"He's been staring at you this whole time."

"Who?"

"Light."

The blonde only shrugged, still listening for his name. "Just ignore him. That's what I do."

"Jeevas, Mail." The teacher, Mr. Tanaka called. Matt got up to get his report, taking only a moment before he was seated next to Mello again.

The gamer nudged his friend gently in the ribs to regain his attention. "Don't you see that as creepy? I mean, it's stalker-ish."

Mello rolled his eyes, tapping his pen on his desk, making the point click in and out rhythmically. "Matt. I don't think 'stalker-ish' is even a word. The best thing to do is ignore him. He's not my problem anymore."

"Keehl, Mihael."

"That's me." The blonde smirked at Matt as he got up and ventured up to Mr. Tanaka's desk at the front of the class. When he arrived, the teacher stopped him before he could pick up his report.

"All in all, I have to say you did exceptionally well." He began, looking up at Mello from behind oval reading glasses. "But all the same, I would like to see you after class."

This made Mello cross his arms defensively. "I didn't cheat if that's what you mean."

Mr. Tanaka merely chuckled. "No. That's not even close. I just wanted to discuss where you stand grade wise as opposed to say….Nate River."

"Near? What's he got to do with my GPA?" Just hearing that name, Nate, made the blonde's blood hit boiling point. "How far below him am I?"

"Err…I'll explain everything to you after class in my office." Mr. Tanaka replied, taking care to place his words so as not to get another rise out of his blonde student.

A bit perturbed by this sudden turn of events, Mello grabbed his paper off the desk and huffed back to his seat. There was no way in Hell he was going to allow Near, the little man-sheep himself, to beat him again. Especially after all the hours of hard work the blonde had put into this report. Psychology was where he shined (he had gone out with a guy with a fierce God complex for crying out loud) and if anything was going put him ahead of his rival, it was going to be this report.

Sensing the dark aura now engulfing his friend, Matt put his life on the line and poked Mello's shoulder.

"What did teach say to piss you off?"

A low growl escaped the blonde's feral lips. "I'm not losing to Near. That's final."

The gamer blinked before smiling and shaking his head at the blonde in disbelief.

Figured.

"Okay. Remember that next week we'll be moving on to the criminal mind so I want you to get a head's start by reading chapters five through eight. There will be a quiz to start it off. Have a good rest of the week."

Mello stayed seated as the rest of the students exited the classroom. Matt couldn't help but imagine the blonde as a rock, sitting on the beach as waves crashed around him and still never moving.

"Hm." The gamer thought, "I wonder if Mello would like the beach." What was he thinking all of a sudden? Here he was, staring at his best friend as psychology class let out, wondering if the blonde liked the beach. He didn't know whether he was just really bored or completely insane. Maybe he needed to get out of psychology if it meant he was going to lose his mind in the process. "Meh. I've never been too interested in psychology anyway."

"What'd you say Matt?" The blonde was looking up at him, his head cocked to one side. Another image, this time of a blonde cat, popped into Matt's head.

"Ah--nothing." Matt waved his hands frantically in front of him as he replied. "I was just thinking aloud is all." He didn't really know why, but he wished Mello would stop looking at him like that.

"Okay." Mello said, not at all convinced with the answer he received, but not in the mood to prod his friend any further. He looked around the room, hoping that the rest of the students had finally found their way out. His eyes fell on Light, taking his time to close the latches on his bag, all the while shooting looks at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. A shiver ran down Mello's spine as the older male walked past him on his way to the door. One last glance as cold as ice and he was gone.

Shrugging it off, Mello stuffed his pen and report into his mail bag and stood.

"Want me to wait for you?" Matt asked, pulling his goggles down over his eyes as he stood beside the blonde.

Mello shook his head. "Nah. No need. Besides, Yuna's gonna be wondering where we are."

The red-head nodded despite the weird feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Something just didn't fit. Why would the teacher want to talk to Mello about his grade point average? And according to Mello's blunt answer earlier, it sounded like it had something to do with Near. What business of that was their psychology teacher's?

"Alright." Matt nodded as he threw his backpack over his right shoulder. "I'll let Yuna know. See ya' in the regular spot."

"Yeah."

As Matt exited the room, Mello picked up his own bag and strode up to Mr. Tanaka's desk. The teacher typed up a few last notes onto his laptop before he turned it off and folded it up so that his entire attention was on the blonde in front of him.

"Well, what's this about?" Mello asked a tad annoyed.

Mr. Tanaka took off his glasses and laid them on his desk, unfazed my Mello's posture and tone. "It's not much really." He began to explain. "But I couldn't help but notice how competitive you are with Mr. River."

The blonde crossed his arms and grunted. "Everyone can't help but notice, teach. Tell me something I don't know."

A small chuckle escaped from the teacher. "Yes, well. Let's get to the point. I can offer you the option of extra credit if you'd like. I can't guarantee it'll help you get a higher GPA than Mr. River, but it'll boost up that 94 on your report a good deal depending."

This was too good to be true. Finally, the blonde was being presented with the chance of his entire lifetime. It was a chance to finally get ahead of Near; to finally be the top dog. Mello was more that ecstatic to accept the choice provided to him.

"I'll do it!" Mello exclaimed, slamming his hands onto Mr. Tanaka's desk in his excitement. "I'll do whatever it takes to get ahead of Near!"

Mr. Tanaka nodded. It was no surprise to him that his blonde student was so gung-ho about the situation.

"Then let's get started." He told the blonde as he stood and began leading him into the office room near his desk. "It shouldn't take long."

As they entered the dark office, Mello heard the soft click of a lock behind him.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Mr. Tanaka asked. Although Mello had a hard time seeing him in the dark, he sensed that his teacher was slowly advancing on him. "Didn't you say you'd do anything, just so long as it puts you ahead of your rival?"

Mello began backing away in the opposite direction of the door, now fully aware of the situation he had gotten himself into. Had this been any other time or place, the blonde wouldn't have minded getting felt up by another man in order to get what he wanted, but he had promised Yuna. He had promised his sister that he'd be more careful. That he wouldn't go back to the way he was. Not to mention the disturbing fact that he was now being cornered in a dark room by his psychology teacher. Talk about your sick, twisted irony.

"Yeah, I did!" Mello admitted threateningly, finding himself between his teacher and a desk. "But that's when I thought you were gonna give me real extra credit!"

Mello cringed as a chuckle echoed softly in the room mere centimeters in front of his face. "This is real extra credit." He spoke seductively in the blonde's ear, placing one hand on Mello's cheek and the other at the blonde's hip. "And you said so yourself, you'd do whatever it takes to get ahead. I had never specified what it was you had to do."

"Bastard." Mello hissed as he was roughly flipped onto his stomach and forced to bend over the cold flat surface of the desk.

"Now, that's not nice." Mr. Tanaka smirked, placing his free hand on the front of the blonde's pants, applying pressure and achieving a muffled moan from his captive. "It won't take long. And if you obey like a good little boy, I'll make sure you get top marks for the remainder of the semester. That's what you want, right."

Mello couldn't argue. He had said he'd do whatever it took to be better than Near. And it wasn't like he didn't have…experience. What would twenty minutes hurt? It wasn't like he had to tell anyone.

"No!" Mello squirmed as he felt the tight leather around his hips being tugged down around his legs. "This is sexual harassment! I could have you arrested, you son of a bitch!"

"And where would that get you?" Mr. Tanaka challenged. "It's not sexual harassment if you agree to it."

--

"Man. What's taking him so long?" Matt couldn't eat. Mello had been talking to their teacher for close to ten minutes now and it was deeply bugging him.

Yuna put down her sandwich and sighed. "I don't know, I mean, it's only been ten minutes, but something sounds fishy, if you ask me."

Matt nodded in agreement. No matter how hard he tried, the red head couldn't shake that foreboding feeling that resided in his gut. Even Yuna had admitted to feeling the same way.

Without warning, the gamer shot up nearly knocking over his soda in the process.

"Matt?"

"I'm gonna go look for him." He said, taking off at a run towards the direction of the psychology classroom.

"I'll come too." She replied, standing up quickly.

"No. You stay there." Matt exclaimed, almost out of sight. "I'll be right back with him."

--

Mello collided with an office chair as he stumbled to evade his teacher. He was trapped. He hated that feeling probably more than coming in second to Near.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd jump at the chance to be better than Mr. River." Mr. Tanaka had once again caught hold of the blonde and pulled him up.

Mello glared at him defiantly. "I guess there are lines even I refuse to cross."

Just as Mr. Tanaka pushed Mello beneath him in a final attempt to dominate the blonde, there was a loud rapping on the door.

"Who is it?" The teacher asked, suppressing an irritated growl.

"Uhm…janitor. I'm making rounds. I need to get in so I can collect you're the trash."

"There isn't any. Come back later."

Mello's azure eyes widened as he realized who's voice it was. "Matt?" He asked. "Matt!!"

Not planning on being found out, Mr. Tanaka slid a hand over Mello's mouth to stifle him. "Hush!"

Matt had no doubt in his mind. That frantic voice just then, it was Mello. Now the red-head was more than determined to get inside that room.

"Mello!" Without thinking about what he was doing, Matt allowed his instincts to take over, causing him to kick at the door. He could hear shuffling inside as he kept up his assault on the wooden board separating him from his goal. "Get back!" The red head exclaimed, backing away from the door. He was going to bring that door down if it was the last thing he did.

Inside, Mello struggled to get out from under his teacher, gaining strength from the knowledge of Matt trying to get to him.

Then, without warning, the wooden door keeping Matt out of the blonde's dark prison, burst off its hinges.

"Matt!" Mello yelped, but he didn't need to say a word. By the time the blonde had even thought to say anything, the gamer was on his attacker and yanking him up off the blonde.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Matt raged as he threw his gloved fist into the older man's face. Mr. Tanaka stumbled backward, toppling over his office chair at the sheer impact. "You hear me?!"

Having been knocked unconscious after hitting his head on the opposite wall, their psychology teacher didn't reply. But Matt didn't care. He turned to his friend, who was sprawled on the floor looking up at him with a look of complete confusion.

"I'm not explaining here." Matt answered, catching his breath as he found the blonde's discarded leather pants and handing them to him. "Let's just get out of here, alright."

Mello nodded gratefully and took the hand that his best friend offered to him. "Yeah."


	5. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

**(A lot of stuff going on. Heheh. I think I sorta lost track of where I was going with this chapter. I'll have to remember to at least try to explain Mello's reaction a little better in chapter 6. Maybe he's just growing up and seeing the error of his ways? –shrugs- And plus, with Light now showing his ugly mug in the story again, I gotta figure out how the trio are gonna deal with him. –begins to destroy all distractions- Let's hope for the best. :) )**

Ch. 5: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

Yuna crumpled her trash into a ball and chucked it into a nearby trashcan. Despite what Matt had told her, she fought the urge to go find Mello herself. What was going on? For a moment, the brunette considered calling L. He would be able to put her at ease for the time being, but then again, being at ease was the last thing on her mind. For all she knew, her brother could be in serious trouble and there was nothing that would help to relieve her worry.

Growling at her predicament, Yuna jerked her cell out of her jean pocket and flipped it open. Best to call Matt to see what was going on.

Just as she was scrolling down her contact list, searching for Matt's number, the small device began ringing. She didn't even take the time to read the name of the caller before she pressed the accept button and answered.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Yuna. It's Matt." The gamer's voice replied. He sounded harried and serious, which made the brunette even more anxious.

"Matt, I was just about to call you. What happened? How's Mello?"

Hearing the anxiety in his friend's voice, Matt attempted to calm her down. "Mello's fine." He began. "He's with me. I'm taking him home."

"Taking him home?" Yuna asked, doubtful.

Matt nodded. "Try not to worry." He told her reassuringly. "Just go to your class and we'll see you at home. I'll talk to you then."

Despite wanting to ask more questions and get some answers as to what was going on, Yuna agreed and ended the call. For the time being, she knew that Mello was safe. She only had one more class anyway and she figured if she finished her test quickly, she would be able to go home early. So, for the time being, she may as well allow Matt to handle things., no matter how much it bothered her that she couldn't be there too.

--

Matt led Mello out to the university parking lot. They didn't speak; neither knowing what to say. The red head silently took his keys out of his jeans and began to fiddle with them until he found one to his '69 Chevy Camaro. As they arrived at the beat up red vehicle, Mello made his way around to the passenger's side, waiting for the gamer to unlock the door. It only took a second before the blonde heard the click of the lock being undone and he opened the door and got in. Matt was next, getting into the driver's seat and throwing his bag in the backseat beside Mello's. Then he took to rolling the window down slightly. God, he needed a smoke. Reaching for his last pack of Lucky Strikes that he had stowed in the pocket if his vest, Matt didn't notice Mello watching him. When he did realize it however, the blonde swiftly turned his attention to the scenery outside the window. The gamer raised an eyebrow at the blonde's antics as he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. As Matt shoved his key into the ignition and made the Camaro roar to a start, Mello spoke. His voice was almost a mumble behind that soft curtain of blonde hair, but the red head heard, nonetheless.

"You hate me don't you." He said, never turning to look at the goggle clad gamer.

Matt lit the cigarette hanging between his lips and began to pull out of the parking lot. He sighed.

"I don't hate you." He replied simply.

He could see his friend shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. Matt hadn't lied. He didn't hate Mello, but he did want to know the truth about what happened back in the classroom. However, he couldn't bring himself to ask the blonde right now. He didn't want to venture into that subject until they had gotten home and were safe.

When they hit the highway, the only sound the two boys heard was the roaring of the engine and the wind rushing past Matt's open window. Mello again started to fidget in his seat. There was so much that he wanted to let Matt know. He wanted his friend to know that he hadn't realized their teacher was going to trap him; that the locked office wasn't the blonde's idea. It hurt to think that his best friend, the same care-free guy he had grown up with, was mad at him. He had to tell him the truth.

It was just after 7 o'clock when Matt pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. Overhead, the orange sky was beginning to dim and fade out of existence as Mello gazed up at it through his tinted window. Matt could only guess what was going through the blonde's mind in that moment, as they both sat in silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again, thinking he should wait it out. But looking over at his friend with his head leaning forlornly against the door, Matt felt he had to say something. It was as if the blonde hadn't even realized they were home and that he had cut the engine to the sputtering Camaro.

"Maybe we should go in." Matt said, opening his door and snuffing out his cigarette beneath his boot. He hated seeing Mello like this. It wasn't like the blonde to brood and put on such a pitiful face. Matt had only seen something like this once, when they were kids at Wammy's House. It had been the time when Mello told the gamer about his good-for-nothing drunk of a father and how the only reason he and Yuna were there was that he and his sister had run away from a life of being beaten on a day to day basis. Back then they were only kids, eight years old, if the gamer remembered correctly. And even after knowing what Mello and Yuna had gone through, Matt had never seen the blonde cry once about it. He had been so strong; acting like it didn't bother him. And when Yuna would cry about it, Mello would always be there to comfort her. Sometimes Matt envied the blonde's mental strength; knowing that had he been in that situation there would probably be nothing anyone ever could do to make him stop crying. But now he felt that he needed to talk to his friend more than ever. This time, he needed to be the strong one. There was no way that the only reason for the blonde's uncharacteristic mood was only due to being harassed by their teacher. There had to be something deeper that was creating this side of Mello and Matt needed to be there for him.

Taking his time, Mello reached for the buckle on his seatbelt and unlatched it. He never even noticed the red head get out of the car and walk over to the passenger side, where he opened the door for his weary friend.

This made the blonde glance up at him, confusion evident on his face.

"I could've gotten it myself. I'm not a woman." Mello mumbled, getting out of the car. This earned him a shrug from his friend.

"I just felt like it." He answered evenly. "You've had a rough day. Can't a guy be nice once in a while?"

"Not to me." The blonde snapped. Anyone who didn't know Mello that well would have thought he had regained his natural shot-gun attitude, but the gamer knew better. It was just a show the chocoholic would put on to make people not worry about him. Matt didn't fall for it one bit, but nonetheless backed off.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

Finally safe within the walls of their three room apartment, Mello pushed past Matt on his way to his room. He didn't even bother to take off his boots in the entrance, which must have been a first since Mello was so determined to keep the entire place spotless and germ-free. The red head followed his friend a ways, stopping half way down the hall as he heard the blonde's door shut.

'Is it really that bad?' Matt thought as he busied himself with another cigarette. Without a second thought, the gamer ventured towards the door that his friend had just disappeared behind and knocked.

No answer.

Again, thinking that Mello hadn't heard him, Matt rapped on the door.

"Go away!" was the reply he received. However Matt wasn't going to give up. When tempted, the gamer was well known for copping either a very cocky or very stubborn attitude. Mello wasn't the only one who was notorious for mood swings.

"Mello! Whether you like it or not I'm coming in!" Matt warned with his face close to the door so as to make sure the blonde inside would hear him clearly. "I have no complaints about kicking this door down too."

There was a familiar growl before Mello answered acidly. "It's open."

Taking that as his cue to enter, the gamer turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Inside the room was dark; more than likely because Mello hadn't had the mind to turn the lights on. Who could blame him? At the moment there was so much going on in the blonde's life that he couldn't decipher whether he was coming or going.

In the dim light provided by the moon rising outside the window, Matt could faintly see Mello lying on his bed, facing the wall. There was no hesitation as the gamer made his way towards the blonde's bed and sat down on the edge, only halfway from the foot of it. His back to Mello's, Matt began to speak.

"Jesus Christ, Mello. You act like it's the end of the world or something." He took a puff of his cigarette. "What? Do you think Yuna and I are just gonna sit on our hands and let Mr. Tanaka get away with this?" Desperately, he turned to the blonde laying against the wall. "I'd kill that guy if I could."

Mello closed his eyes. Half of him wanted to cry. The other half just wanted to sit up and slap the goggles right off the red head's face for sticking his nose into his business. He already felt like trash for trusting their teacher. And it was more than just their teacher turning out to be a closet pervert. It was Light too. He didn't need anyone reminding him of how fucked up his life was.

"What do you know, huh?" Mello's voice was weak, something that Matt wasn't accustomed to at all. "I already feel like shit. So do me a favor and mind your own business."

But Matt wasn't about to listen to the blonde's logic. He wanted to help; even if it meant holding him down and making him acknowledge what the gamer had to say.

"I think I get it now." Matt pondered, half to Mello and half to himself. He watched as the blonde moved his arm a bit to get more comfortable. "You're afraid that you broke your promise to Yuna….and you're worried that you're gonna end up back on the streets after leaving Light…am I right?" His voice was almost a whisper. And for some reason, what Matt was saying and the tone in which he said it sent chills throughout Mello's sleek leather clad body.

Unsure of what he should do, Mello turned to face the red head. Matt could just barely see the red splotches around his friend's blue eyes that revealed that he had been crying.

"I don't want to break my promise." He told him sincerely. "I didn't know…I just want to find the right guy."

Matt nodded, throwing his half smoked cigarette on the floor and briefly stomping on it. It didn't sit too well with Mello at all.

"What the fuck, Matt?! First, I tell you NOT to smoke and then you go and throw it on the floor!! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

The gamer merely smirked and shook his head in disbelief at the blonde, who was now sitting upright and had a fistful of Matt's vest.

"You amaze me. You know that?"

Blue eyes blazed up at him. "What was that?!"

Calmly, Matt sighed and proceeded to pry the ferocious blonde off his vest. "Now that I've got your attention," he stated, meeting Mello's fierce glare with his own collected gaze, "First of all, I want you to realize, none of that back there was your fault. That guy is a bastard. How could you have known that our psychology teacher would go completely…well, psycho?"

Mello loosened his grip on Matt and looked away. "That's the thing, Matt. I should have known." He told him. "But I was so blinded by wanting to beat Near that I went and got myself raped."

"I understand." Matt said gently. "And to go with what I had started saying, secondly, you're not a weak person Mel. You'll find some way to get through this. I know you will. And…don't hit me for saying this, but you're never gonna find who you're looking for if you go on blasting through men like a bowling ball through pins. You have to slow down. Y'know…smell what you're gonna step in before you step in it." Matt placed his hand on Mello's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. Anything to make his friend feel better. He cared a lot for Mello and seeing him like this made the red head only want to hold onto the blonde chocoholic until everything was normal again.

Moments later, Mello's shoulders began to shake and Matt could tell that, behind that soft curtain of blonde hair, his friend was crying.

"Mello? Are you crying?" Matt asked tentatively as he watched his blonde friend fall to pieces in front of him.

"No." Mello tried to make his voice sound stable through the onslaught of tears now stinging his eyes. "I just tried wearing some of Yuna's makeup today and it's running into my eyes."

"Mello…" The gamer almost whispered as he took his friend into his arms and began to rock him gently. "Don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

--

"Stupid test. Stupid long, drawn out test. What's so great about the Heian Period anyway?"

Yuna made her way out to her '67 Impala, grumbling about how her history test had gone. She had thought that it would just be a few pages of fill in the blank and multiple choice. But boy, had she been wrong. As it turned out, in addition to both multiple choice and fill in the blank, their was also a short report that she had to right dealing with the Heian Period in Japan. Needless to say she was unable to concentrate. She was too preoccupied with what had happened concerning her brother. Now, finally released from class, Yuna hurriedly stomped out to her car in a huff.

As she passed by the art building, the brunette suddenly halted to a stop, becoming aware of the two people in the alley. Taking care not to make any sudden noises, Yuna lent up against the wall and crept closer along the bricks, curious as to what was going on.

"It was a simple task." She heard Light hiss irritated. "I even gave you permission to do whatever while you waited for me to come by and pick him up."

The other man, who Yuna soon recognized as Mr. Tanaka the psychology teacher, seemed threatened.

"And like I told you, I had it all under control until that friend of his turned up."

But the answer wasn't good enough and Light roughly latched on to the teacher's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"That's no excuse." He spat dangerously, once again releasing the man and taking a few collected steps back. "Guess I'll have to get Mello back myself."

Mr. Tanaka looked up at him from his place on the ground. "Why are you so obsessed with that guy?" He asked tentatively. "He do something to you?"

A narcissistic smirk stretched across Light's face as he stood over Mr. Tanaka in that dark alley.

"Let's just say: he owes his life to me."

Yuna clenched her fists in disgust. No. She was more than disgusted. Actually, she wasn't even sure there was a word strong enough to describe how she felt as she hid by the alley and listened to that sick conversation. Fighting against the urge to run into the alley and try her luck with bringing down the bastard known as Light herself, Yuna turned and dashed back to her car. She had to warn Matt of what she had heard. After that, she would worry about how she was going to make Light suffer for everything he had done to Mello.

--

**Gomen –bows-**


	6. The Meeting

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My cousins, whom I haven't seen in practically forever, came down for a week, so I was hanging with them. 3 I love 'em to death. Anyways, hope you guys haven't forsaken me, thinking that I just went and stopped this fic. Caz' I didn't, so come back! Lol. Okay, on with the much awaited chapter six.)**

Ch. 6: The Meeting

Matt awoke with a start. He had been just about to beat Sonic and Mario in a foot race across Delfina Island when he had crashed into a fruit stand, causing it to make a loud banging sound. Breathing a bit unsteadily, the tired gamer rubbed the sleep from his eyes and searched the room. The loud noise that had woken him hadn't come from the dream. As he lay there in bed and allowed his senses to come back to him, Matt soon remembered everything.

He groaned, turning his head to look at the clock on Mello's dresser. "Mmm…Probably just Yuna." He stopped for a second, recalling where he was. "Mello." That was when he finally realized the much welcomed pressure on his chest and in the nook of his shoulder. The gamer slid his goggles off his face to let them hang loosely around his neck and smiled down at the sleeping blonde next to him.

"It's nice to see him so relaxed." Matt thought fondly to himself as he began to stroke soft golden strands of hair away from Mello's face. "I really hate to see him cry."

The red head soon found his full attention was on the blonde sleeping beside him. His heart skipped a beat as he listened to the blonde's gentle breathing, every now and then feeling the soft wisps of warm air blow across his skin. Lately, the gamer had realized his sudden change of heart whenever Mello was around. Sure, he had always liked Mello, but as if the boy was a brother. Now though, Matt was having an entirely new onslaught of feelings for his blonde best friend. Feelings that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to ignore.

For fear of waking the slumbering blonde beside him, Matt settled for lying where he was. It wasn't every day one got to see such a serene sight and the gamer wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

The door to the room suddenly creaked open, allowing a small ray of light to escape the hall and flow into the dark room. Matt took notice of the silhouette now standing in the entrance.

"Matt. Can I talk to you?" Yuna whispered hopeful.

So much for being able to enjoy himself.

It wasn't easy, but after a few uncomfortable squirms and twists, Matt had gotten out from under the blonde. He sat on the floor where he had landed for a moment, content with watching as Mello wriggled to get comfortable again after losing his red headed pillow. Matt looked on with a mild sympathetic smile as the blonde curled into a ball beneath the covers and relaxed again.

Yuna tilted her head to one side as she watched the gamer. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Matt replied as he heaved himself up of the floor. "Just got a little side-tracked." He rubbed the back of his head abashed as he joined the brunette in the hallway.

But Yuna was too distracted by what she had heard in the alley after school to come back at the red head with some rag remark. For a moment, all she was able to do was drown in her thoughts.

"Uh oh," Matt said, rummaging through his pockets for his trusty box of Lucky Strikes. He tried to sound collected, but he knew his anxiety had been given away by his sudden urge for sweet nicotine.

"Mello is in deep trouble." Yuna all but blurted out. "IheardLightandyourpsychologyteachertalkingafterschoolinthealleyandLightwasgetting

pissedabouthowyourteacherhadlostMelloandnow--"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Matt interrupted her. The brunette had suddenly started rambling so fast that he hadn't been able to catch more than a couple words. A bit more calmly, he proceeded. "Again please. Take it easy this time. You're gonna faint from lack of oxygen." He flicked his lighter open to light his smoke.

Yuna glared at him, but nonetheless continued, this time more clearly. "I said: I heard Light and your teacher talking. Light was mad because that guy hadn't been able to keep Mello in the class so he could come and get him. Light was using your teacher in a plan to get Mello back with him."

Matt's heart stopped. He turned to face Yuna.

"No."

Yuna nodded. "It's true. We have to call the police. If not--"

The red head shook his head solemnly. "The cops aren't gonna do anything. In order for them to even give a crap we'd have to have some proof of the events. Plus, even if they did act on it, Light could deny all accusation and then Mello would only be in more danger."

The brunette clenched her fists. He was right. If they turned Light in to the police, then he'd only have to deny all claims against him. Then he'd be back in society and even try going as far as killing the blonde. It was delicate. They had to accumulate a strategy of dealing with the problem in a way that no one would get hurt.

After a long and uneasy silence, Matt took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed as his lungs took in the much needed relief.

"Yuna," He said over his shoulder. He was now leaning against the wall.

Yuna looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked.

Another drag from his cigarette, more smoke blown into the atmosphere. "I've been thinking a lot lately," he began, taking his time, but all the while wanting to blurt it out much like his friend had done.

The brunette watched her friend, all the while taking in every word he spoke.

"I can't really explain it and I don't really care to. 'Caz we all know I'm not a man of words. But…I dunno. Ever since we were kids, I had thought of Mello as this brother that I never had. He was someone who always took up for me when the other kids bullied me. He was my only friend before you came along." Another puff of his cigarette. A sigh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I think--I love him."

The silence that followed was somewhat irksome to the gamer. Had he said the wrong thing? He considered his friend out of the corner of his vision. She seemed to suddenly burst into a smile.

"I knew it." She said almost proudly.

"Heh?"

Yuna nodded. "Matt. I'm not blind. I've seen the way you've been acting around Mello lately. It's kind of obvious."

Matt could feel his cheeks suddenly turn feverish and he shifted his weight to his left foot and back to his right. "It is?"

Again, the brunette nodded. "But you should go tell him this. I'm not the one you're trying to get with."

"Ha. Yeah. You're right." He let lose a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head and pushing off from the wall. But then he stopped. A feeling of despair washing into his gut, pushing away the sudden urgency. "But what if he doesn't--"

"He will." The brunette interrupted, shooting the red head an encouraging smile.

--

Mello was running about the Bawd and Fox, attempting to fill everyone's orders as best he could. One man had come in wanting a martini and two shots of Vodka, another a round of Fleet Streets for him and his 6 buddies, he had lost count of the hours as his mind went into waiter overdrive. Five Jack Daniels on the rocks for table 3, 1 gin and tonic for table--9, another Fleet Street, two Bacardis for table 2, or was it one… He could have sworn there was a Tequila ordered somewhere in there. A Martini? As the blonde hurried about the sea of men now flooding the small tavern, he found it harder and harder to concentrate once the rough crowd started to show. If it wasn't cat-calls it was groping and when it wasn't groping it was remarks like: "how much to get you in my bed?" or "How bout here and now sweetheart," or Mello's constant favorite, "long time no see, Sexy".

"But on the bright side," Mello thought as he consciously slid up against one of the many perverts that frequented the Bawd and Fox just to act as if nothing had changed, "I could probably live for a good while off the tips I'd get tonight."

As Mello continued to make his rounds, he completely lost sight of Yuna. It was a surprise really, that his sister had decided to tag along to a place like the Bawd and Fox. At first, he had flat out refused that the brunette go anywhere near the bar where he worked. It was notorious for being the sleaziest hangout hang-out in all of Japan and Mello wasn't about to let his sister wander into a sea of sharks. But Yuna finally broke the blonde. She had thrown every opportunity for black-mail at him until he was sure he'd suffer a seizure and reluctantly, the blonde was forced to take her along. He just hoped she could take care of herself.

As it was nearing quitting time, one of Mello's co-workers nudged him as he passed with a platter of bourbon.

"There's a guy at table 13 with his girl. Say's he wants to talk to ya."

Mello nodded and proceeded towards the table specified. When he got there, he all but froze.

There, sitting in the same booth as always, was Yagami Light. Only this time, there was a girl sitting beside him. Mello had to blink several times just to make sure he wasn't looking into a mirror.

"Oh, Mihael," Light shot the blonde a charming smile. "I didn't realize you were still on duty."

Mello retained the growl that was forming in his throat and put on the façade of the pleasant waiter.

"Hello. What can I get you?"

Light put his arm around the blonde girl sitting next to him. She giggled and cuddled even closer.

"I want you to meet Amane Misa; my girlfriend. Misa?" He gave her a soft glance as he motioned towards Mello. "Misa, this is Mihael Keehl. He's a classmate of mine."

Misa stood and leant over the table to take a closer look at the blonde. Mello blinked, feeling a little uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. But then her face burst into a smile and she bowed as best she could, being restricted by the table and the angle at which she was standing.

"Oh! So you're Mello!" She spoke enthusiastically. "Light has told Misa so much about you." She giggled again. "To tell you the truth, it kinda makes me jealous sometimes. He's really fond of you."

Mello forced a smile and made himself bow, although it wasn't much. "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Amane."

Misa's face suddenly became a pout. "Miss?" She sulked. "So cold. My friends all call me Misa." As suddenly as her frown had appeared, it was replaced once again with a wide grin. "That means you should call me Misa too."

"Uh…yeah." Mello replied, unsure of how to react to this new personality. He had never seen someone with so much energy. Especially in a place like this. But even so, the fact still remained that there was something about this Misa girl that irked Mello. It wasn't so much her flamboyancy though. The more Mello stood there, watching this girl who was decked out in black, wearing a cross necklace and blonde hair put up in half pig-tails, Mello couldn't help but feel a bit perturbed. Was this some kind of sick joke Light was playing? Had he purposefully gone out searching for a girl who looked exactly like Mello just to make some point? Gritting his teeth, Mello got back to his job.

"I have people to serve." He said, turning away from the couple at the table. "It was nice meeting you….Misa." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

He passed by Yuna's table on his way to the back of the tavern.

"We can leave once I punch out." He said as he walked by her. But Yuna caught his arm.

"I saw that Light called you over." She began. "Who was that girl he was with?"

Mello straightened, as if trying to get ride of a pain in his spine. "She said her name was Misa. She's his new girlfriend."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna go punch out so we can leave."

"His girlfriend," Yuna thought as her brother walked off. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for her or what."

It wasn't long before Mello returned to the table, now free of his red apron. "Ready?"

Yuna nodded and got up.

Just as they were about to leave, Mello saw a flash of blonde jump in front of his line of vision, causing him to fall backwards onto the hard tile floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Misa didn't mean to scare you!" That enthusiastic voice exclaimed.

The blonde boy winced from the pain now plaguing his rear end. "That fucking hurt."

Yuna looked on, a bit entertained by what she was seeing. She looked from Mello on the ground, to the blonde girl standing over him, now offering the fallen blonde her hand. The brunette saw the resemblance as uncanny. She almost laughed.

Mello reluctantly took the hand that Misa offered him and stood up, patting the grime from the seat of his leather pants.

"Misa really is sorry." Misa apologized in her trademark cute tone. "I hope you aren't hurt too bad."

"He'll be fine." Yuna chimed in, a smile plastered to her face. "The only thing that'll make this guy cry is runny makeup."

Mello shot her a dirty look.

Misa laughed. "Ya know. It depends on the kind of makeup you use. If you want, I can't show you what I use. It's worth the money you have to spend."

"Thanks, but uhm…we've really got to get going." Mello stated bluntly. "So, see ya."

"But," Misa began. "Light said he wanted to talk to you once you got off. He said it was important. That's why Misa came over here in the first place."

Yuna and Mello exchanged looks of confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" Misa tilted her head in interest at the two who had fallen silent.

Mello shook his head. "Nothing," he told her, then turning half to his sister he added, "It's fine. Go home without me and I'll catch you later."

"You sure, Mello?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk to him too."

Not quite comprehending the reason as to why Yuna and Mello were acting so anxious about talking to Light, Misa clasped her hands together to get their attention.

"Then it's settled. I'll take your sister home and you go chat with Light."

Without knowing what else could be done at the moment, Yuna and Mello agreed to the conditions and went on about their business.

--

**(Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't edit it. XX )**


	7. Breaking the Habit

(Man

**(Man. I've been blanking on what to write the past few days. Hopefully this is okay for now. ; Moar drama and Matt wants desperately to be with his little marsh-Mello, lol. So, we'll see what happens. Hopefully you guys haven't gotten bored yet. Haha! Mmm…I wonder if there is really such a thing as a triple chocolate cappuccino. X3 )**

**--**

Ch. 7: Breaking the Habit

"The place sure is busy tonight."

"It's Friday night. Of course it's busy."

Mello found himself standing in front of his ex-lover over at table thirteen. Upon arriving, Light had stood up and bowed graciously to the blonde, all the while displaying a friendly and charming demeanor. To Mello, it brought back the memory of when they had first met; the fateful meeting that had, once begun, been like dancing with the devil. Light had been so beautiful and gracious and intelligent when he had first appeared at To-Oh, almost angelic, and Mello had often found himself day-dreaming like some obsessed fan-girl in the moments the brunette would walk by. But now that the blonde had seen his true face and his true intentions, it was hard to rearrange the spectrum again. Mello didn't fall for this charade in the least. For, as he knew, Lucifer had also been an angel.

Feeling that Mello was wary of the situation, Light proceeded. "Come on. Why don't you sit down?" He motioned to the bench of the booth. "You've been on your feet all night."

Mello grunted. "I'd rather stand, thank you."

The brunette merely shrugged, that joviality never leaving his attractive features. "I guess I really can't blame you." He stated, taking a few steps around the blonde. "How about we go have some coffee? We can talk there."

What was up with Yagami Light's sudden change of attitude? Mello had promised himself that he would have no more to do with the outwardly charismatic college student. It had been decided upon the very day that the blonde had broken all ties with the man. And even though he knew the dark secrets that the older male kept keenly hidden, the blonde couldn't help but shrug as he was reluctantly grabbed by the wrist and guided out of the bustling tavern.

Once out in the crisp fresh autumn air, Light led Mello to a sleek black Mercedes parked out in front of the tavern. He opened the passenger door for the blonde and allowed him to climb in before he shut it behind him and strode around to the driver side and got in himself. There was a brief silence as seatbelts were buckled and keys were slid into the ignition to bring the engine to a healthy start.

"So," Mello shot his ex a guarded look as they pulled away from the curb and made their way down the dimly lit street. "You gonna tell me where you're taking me, or are you just going to drive me to some love hotel and force me to submit?"

The brunette laughed a little. It sounded true enough, as if taking the blonde's snide remark as an everyday joke. Somehow it made the blonde even more apprehensive.

"You're always so uptight." Light began, his light-hearted laughter turning into a soft chuckle. "Like I said, we're going to get coffee. There's a new café not too far from here on Hana Boulevard. They even have triple chocolate cappuccinos, if that's even possible. I thought I'd treat you and we could talk."

Despite the idea of having his ex suddenly want to treat him and have a talk, that triple chocolate cappuccino was sounding really good right about now. Mello couldn't remember the last time he had had the money to blow on anything chocolaty other than his regular, run of the mill Hershey's bars. There were so many different chocolates out there and all the budgeting he was forced to keep to just kept hitting the poor chocoholic in the face. He sighed as he turned nonchalantly to look out of the window, watching as the lights of Japan flashed passed them in a colorful blur.

"Sounds good to me."

When they pulled up to the café at the corner of Hana Blvd, Light ran over to Mello's side and opened the door for him. Mello hated it, but nonetheless did not complain.

"I guess it's a nice place." The blonde stated just for a topic of conversation as the two entered the minute café. "It reminds me of Starbucks in America."

Light nodded as he led them up to the counter to order. "I hear it's good, but really expensive."

Mello gave a short laugh. "That may be. But it's worth it."

After they had placed their orders and found a quaint booth to the side by a window, the blonde soon noticed Light staring at him from across the rounded table.

"Good to know I'm still attractive." Mello shot at him sarcastically, displaying a half smirk.

Light smiled back, despite recognizing the blonde's remark as mockery.

"You always were and always will be." He stated simply as their beverages were served to them. "Any man would be lucky to have you."

Man. Who did this guy think he was spouting out dribble like this like a freaking Saint Bernard? Who did he think Mello was? Mello blew out his nose in an act of disbelief and took a sip of his chocolaty addiction.

Light raised an eyebrow and set his clichéd cup of coffee down on the table in front of him.

"What's that about?" He asked.

Mello swallowed, losing the thick savory taste of warm chocolate. But he could feel the sensation quickly taking affect on his cold and aching muscles as it entered his body. He turned his attention back to the brunette and sighed.

"You said we'd talk. I never said I'd sit and listen to you drool like a dog that wants a bone." He took another sip of his drink before he continued, all the while glancing at the male across from him to see if he could catch a glimpse of that monster he had seen so many times before. "If you've got something to say, then say it. Don't get all flowery with details just because it might make it sound better. Seriously, it doesn't matter how many flowers you throw onto a pile of crap; it's still crap."

There was a small sigh from the brunette as he shifted on his stool. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable. Light had figured out every little twist and turn that this rendezvous would take and the blonde's reactions were something that was highly anticipated. But for Light, he had to, if just for a while longer, take the role of the reformed and greatly repentant ex who merely wanted to accept his boyfriend's decision and move on.

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

Restraining himself from losing his composure, Light leaned back comfortably and shot Mello a false-knowing smile.

"Mihael—Mihael—Mihael." The brunette shook his head, that fond expression unwavering. "Let your guard down for once. Relax. The reason I asked you here is so that I could apologize."

Mello raised an eyebrow, suspicion still evident in his tone. "Apologize?"

"Heh. There's that tenseness again. No wonder it's so hard to fuck you."

The blonde felt his face turn a deep shade of red. He growled over his cappuccino. "Watch it. I thought you were here to apologize; so apologize."

Light chuckled under his breath. Mello was so predictable. "Alright. Forgive me. I am very sorry for the decisions I've made and how I treated you when we were together. I was wrong."

"I see." Mello replied, setting down his cup with a faint _clank_. "Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." Silently, the blonde slid off of his plush green stool and ventured towards the restroom at the back.

The older male watched as the blonde disappeared into the lavatory. He had to take this chance as an opportunity to move on with his plan. Acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Light started to search around in his jacket pocket for the "stepping stone" that would help this little tryst along a bit faster. He smirked as he protruded the small clear plastic bag from his pocket and subtly poured the powdered contents into Mello's abandoned drink. Then, just as the blonde was coming out of the bathroom, Light crumpled the bag up and shoved it imperturbably back into his pocket.

Once Mello was seated again, Light could only watch as the rest of the cappuccino was drained. Inwardly, he couldn't keep from praising himself for his superior intellect.

"I've got him." He thought balefully. "It's only a matter of time now before the effects of the drug take hold."

Just as he was thinking this, Mello began feeling the sudden change in his body. It was as if he had just drank one too many shots of bourbon or taken an overdose of sleeping pills.

"Wha?" He breathed. It took all his strength just to keep upright in his seat. The room was spinning and everything looked so foggy and unfocused. The blonde could barely make out the brunette who was now standing beside him, his familiar voice speaking something that Mello couldn't understand. Then, without warning, everything went black and Mello collapsed.

--

When Mello awoke again, he found himself in a dark room. He looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the lighting before he climbed out of the bed he was lying on and proceeded to survey the room. It was Light's room. What was he doing here? How did he get here without realizing it? As he ran a hand along the top of the desk, that's when he remembered. First, the meeting at the tavern, then the café with Light and then….he had felt sick and ended up here. The blonde could feel a mixture of anger and fear rising inside of him; a dangerous blend of emotions that usually resulted in a reaction much like when one mixes soda and mentos. Making his way toward the door, he heard a lock being undone and saw the knob turn. Light entered the room and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. His eyes took in the entirety of the blonde standing in front of him, a superior sheen in his auburn eyes.

Mello glared up at Light, more than willing to exchange blows if it meant his safety. "The fuck is this?!" He exclaimed. "This isn't funny!"

Light chuckled, much in the same way the blonde's psychology teacher had done before he had raped him. Mello took a step back to brace himself.

"It's not a joke, Mihael." He answered, slowly advancing on the blonde. "Mihael," was the soft whisper that made its way into Mello's ear as Light backed him against the wall. "It was a mistake to give you any space to decide anything on your own. You're too smart for your own good. I should have put you on a leash like the dog you are and kept you here with me." Then, as if daring the blonde to say anything against him, Light hissed rather harshly. "You belong to me and you will do as I say."

Mello tried to push Light away from him. He growled and even attempted to draw blood by digging his black painted nails into the older male's tanned skin. But the blonde's antics only seemed to heighten the predator's determination. Light bit down onto the blonde's neck, causing the younger to yelp, and began to lick and suck and tend to the area until a noticeable bruise began to form.

"If you try anything, I swear I'll call the police!" But Light only laughed at the warning.

"My father is Chief of the NPA. I'd like to see you explain to him how I keep a ruffian like you in line. You're nothing but a filthy prostitute. No one will believe you." As he said this, he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled Mello into a rough kiss. Mello took this as his chance and bit down hard into Light's bottom lip until he could taste the metallic liquid that began to spill from the wound. Light growled and threw the blonde against the wall, grabbing the younger painfully between the legs and earning a loud, averse moan from him.

"Bastard." Mello hissed as the pain hit him. "I'm—gonna—kill you!"

"I give you permission to try." Light sneered as he proceeded to continue with his plans on torturing the blonde. "But you'll only be punished for it."

--

It was three in the morning when Matt's cell started ringing. He was laying on his bed, fully clothed, his thoughts completely on Mello when the MIDI tones of the Mario theme song filled the room. Hurriedly, the red head dug into his jean pocket for the device. When he answered, he felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

The blonde's voice was small and frail as he spoke to his friend through shallow breaths. "I hate…asking…..but come….get me…"

Matt leapt from the comfort of his bed and rushed over to the chair in the corner to retrieve his vest.

"Mello! Where are you?" The gamer asked. He had a feeling that he already knew where his friend was, and the more he thought about it, the angrier and more fearful he got. After not hearing a swift answer, Matt growled into the phone in a panic to get to the blonde. "Mello! I'm coming to get you, but you have to tell me where you are!"

There was a deep breath being taken on the other line as Mello attempted to answer. "I'm…..on the second…floor….at the…..Kuro Kumo apartment complex. Room fifty-six."

By the time Mello had been able to give Matt the information on where to go, the gamer was already in his Camaro and backing out of the parking lot. He cursed loudly as he sped down the road towards the direction of the apartment complex that was confirmed, paying no mind to Yuna's fading image in his rearview mirror as she watched him drive away. It didn't take him long to arrive at his destination and the gamer was out of the car in a flurry of fur and stripes.

"Please be okay!" Matt called inwardly as he raced up the stairs towards the specified room. He could still hear his friend's voice ringing in his head. He had sounded so small and weak, as if he weren't the hard-headed, determined person that Matt had grown up with. The gamer didn't think he could handle hearing that voice again. It was painful.

As he rounded the corner, the red head spotted the room numbered fifty-six. This was it. Matt pounded urgently on the door, but received no answer.

"Mello!" He shouted. He tried the handle on the door, half expecting it to be locked, but to his amazement and great relief it wasn't. Not stopping to take the time to wonder why someone would leave their apartment unlocked like this, Matt slipped into the dim residence. "Mello?" He called out. If someone other than himself and Mello was inside, Matt could have been in deep trouble. For all he knew, an insane person could have jumped out from behind the door and slashed the gamer to ribbons, much like one of those pesky puppet demons from his Devil May Cry game.

A door left cracked at the back of the apartment caught Matt's attention and he rushed over to it and pushed it open gently. It creaked on its hinges, making the gamer feel like he was in a horror movie. As he peeked inside, his eyes fell on a heap lying in the far corner of the room. At first, Matt didn't know what he was seeing. But as he slowly advanced on the object, realization hit him.

Mello.

Matt rushed over and fell to his knees beside the mess of blonde hair and pale skin lying on his stomach. In the dim silver light flooding the room, he recognized the sharp metallic smell and saw the thick red sheen of blood that was smudged and smeared over the blonde's back, down to his rear end, and on down his legs. The sickening sight twisted Matt's stomach, but nonetheless he reached out to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Mello?" He asked, scared to move the blonde for fear of hurting him further.

Mello slowly turned his head so that he was facing the gamer. A weak smile graced his pained features as blue orbs stared up at him.

"Thanks…for coming." Was the soft mumble that answered Matt.

"Shh." Matt soothed him, moving closer. "I'm getting you out of here."

Mello groaned. "It hurts."

"I know." Matt told him gently. "But I have to move you Mello. I promise it's gonna be okay."

There was a faint sound that escaped the blonde that sounded like an 'okay' and Matt took the opportunity to shrug out of his vest and slowly and carefully wrap it around Mello and pull him into his arms.

Mello clenched his teeth as the movement sent sharp throbbing pains throughout his entire body, but didn't resist. How could he have had any doubt in his mind that Matt would have shown up? The blonde sighed into the black and white stripes of his friend's shirt as he was lifted bridal style and carried out of the foreboding room. And as he was lifted outside into the early morning air, down the steel stairs and placed tenderly into the passenger seat of Matt's car, the blonde couldn't help but feel guilty. Matt shouldn't have to come rescue him every time Mello got himself into trouble. If he was in pain, he could have just laid there on the floor until he felt well enough to walk and come home on his own. Mello hated himself for allowing Matt to see him in such a weak and helpless state.

"Matt…"

The red head didn't look at Mello as he spoke. "Don't explain Mel. I don't need everything clarified for me like when we were kids. I'm not ignorant." Then after a short pause, he said, "That was Yagami's place—wasn't it."

"I thought you didn't want an explanation." The blonde said hoarsely.

The gamer sighed wearily. "I don't. But just because I might not know every detail, doesn't mean that I don't care." He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. "Mello." Matt spoke, turning to face the beat up blonde. His voice was almost a whisper and he looked at Mello through his orange tinted goggles. "I want to see you happy. You shouldn't have to live a life where you live in constant fear of getting hurt."

Those eyes that stared back at him made Matt want to cry. It was painful to think that his best friend, the person that he loved more than anything, had to deal with such sorrow and hurt on a day to day basis. And Mello never even showed that it bothered him; always acting as if he was immortal and invulnerable to the dangers of society. But in reality, Matt was now beginning to see that Mello's carefree personality was no more than a façade. A mask he hid behind to make people think he was okay. But the more Matt looked at the blonde sitting beside him, bruised and broken, the more he saw the mask begin to chip and fall away, revealing the true face beneath it.

--


	8. Where Only Scars Have Meaning

**(Yay for fluffiness! X3 Mmm…I kinda wanted to do more with this chapter, but it looks like it didn't quite work out the way I had planned. –shrugs- However!! I will somehow make it up to you guys in the next chapter. ) ) **

**--**

Ch. 8: Where Only Scars Have Meaning

Yuna wasn't far behind as Matt carried Mello into the bathroom. She had seen Matt suddenly drive off in a rush earlier, but had not been able to stop him in time to ask the gamer why he was in such a hurry. However, once Matt had shown up again, holding an abused Mello, Yuna's greatest fears had taken on certain tangibility. As she followed the red head into the bathroom, Yuna felt a flash of emotion take over her.

"What were you thinking, Mello?!" She practically yelled at the blonde. "Light did this, didn't he?! Don't lie!"

Mello groaned painfully as Matt laid him in the tub and turned the faucet lever to begin running the hot water.

"Yuna. I don't think this is the time or the place to pick a fight. Calm down." Matt stated evenly, despite his strong feelings toward the situation. Sure, Matt understood perfectly how his friend felt and how much she wanted to go and kill the one man who was capable of doing something like this to the blonde, but at the moment the gamer wanted to stay calm for Mello's sake.

The brunette glared daggers at the gamer. "Don't tell me to calm down Mail Jeevas! Don't you care what's happened to Mello?! He's hurt because of that bastard and you sit there and act like it's nothing!"

"I'm not!" How dare she say that he didn't care about Mello. He cared more about him than it was safe to say. Matt straightened himself and faced his friend, ire flooding through every nook and cranny of his normally collected body. "I care a lot about what's going on damn it!!" He raged, completely throwing away his desire to stay complacent. "But what the fuck are we gonna do?! All we can do now is clean Mello up and keep him close! I want Yagami dead just as much as you do Yuna, but we need to take care of Mello first!!"

Mello could only watch dumbfounded as Matt stormed out of the bathroom, mumbling something about having to go find the medical kit that was supposed to be kept in the medicine cabinet. The hot water, now slowly filling the tub, stung the sensitive areas of the blonde's wounds. He sucked air into his lungs and tensed, hissing as he waited for the pain to subside. It seemed like forever before Mello felt his muscles relax and allowed himself to lean back against the cool porcelain of the tub. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes, trying to forget the sudden argument between his friend and sister.

But his tranquility didn't last long.

"Mello…" Yuna began, a bit calmer now after Matt's uncharacteristic outburst, but still holding an icy tone. "What were you thinking? I thought you were just going to talk to Light at the bar, then come home."

Mello opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "That was the plan. But…" He turned his head to look his sister in the eyes. "He drugged my drink at the café and I woke up at his place." Meeting his sister's anxious gaze made Mello uneasy and he found himself, once again, examining the tiles on the ceiling. "Light's clever. Much like dad was."

The sudden mention of their father shot through the brunette like an ice storm. When they were kids, Mello had taken a vow that he would never speak of that horrid man again. Even when Yuna had cried about all the events that had led to the siblings' running away, Mello had only listened and comforted, but never had once mentioned the man except for once. The only person, besides herself, that Mello had ever confided in about anything was Matt. Taking a deep breath, Yuna forced herself to look at her brother. Forced herself to really look. His entire body was covered in scars from those years they lived with their father; scars that no child should have to bear. She refused to let her attention wander to the fresh marks that the blonde now sported. Yuna became conscious that those too, would more than likely turn to scars.

"Matt should be back soon." She began, turning towards the door and placing a hand on the handle. "I'm sure you two want to be alone for a while." Before Mello could say anything to stop her, the brunette was out of the room.

As if on cue, Matt re-entered the bathroom, now void of his gloves and carrying a small first-aid kit. Silently, he sat on the edge of the tub and placed the kit on the floor by his feet.

"So, you did find it." Mello smirked tiredly as he watched the gamer reach over him for the bar of soap.

Matt didn't answer him. He only stood back up and opened one of the cabinets above the sink to retrieve a clean washcloth. The blonde pouted as his friend ignored him. "Geez Matt. Say something."

Once the gamer was sitting back on the edge of the tub, he occupied himself with wetting the soap and the washcloth by dipping it into the now full tub and lathering the items together. A soft sigh escaped him as his hands worked at the objects.

"What am I supposed to say Mello?" He asked, momentarily stopping.

The blonde shrugged, not quite thinking the answer through. "I dunno." He began. "Say anything. Talk about the weather, school, your video games…"

Matt grunted. "Video games? Since when do you care about what games I play?"

Again Mello shrugged, a bit offended. "Just making conversation." Then glancing at the soapy rag the blonde asked, "So…you gonna use that?"

Realizing that he had a job to do, Matt nodded and turned to Mello. "It's gonna hurt. So, don't get all pissy with me."

Mello wasn't able to reply before Matt began tenderly pressing the rag over some shallow cuts on his shoulder. He hissed and tensed up under the stinging pressure, unable to pull away due to the restrictions of the tub.

"I told you." The gamer replied to his friend's reaction. "But if I don't clean them, your cuts are gonna get infected and then you'll really be sorry."

A moment of silence flooded the room as Matt continued cleaning Mello's injuries. It was hard to look at; all those bruises and grazes that covered his friend's body were horrible. The red head was going to make Yagami Light pay for this. He would hunt him down like the devil he was and tear the man to pieces. As he moved into a comfortable position behind Mello to examine his back, he felt the blonde lean back so as not to allow the gamer further access.

"Mello." Matt said sternly. But Mello merely shook his head solemnly.

"I have more injuries on my chest. There's nothing there."

The gamer raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yeah, well. I have to check."

But Mello refused and turned around to face him, despite how painful it was to move. "I said I'm not hurt there, Matt. There's no need to wash my back if I'm not injured there."

Not wanting to fight him, Matt sighed and continued washing the blonde's chest and shoulders once he turned back around. As he occupied himself with washing away the caked on blood, the gamer became fully aware of the extent of his friend's injuries.

On the blonde's neck there were punctures, as if he had been bitten, and all around there were marks that held evidence of strangulation and other acts of aggression towards him. And the more Matt tended to the blonde, the more he noticed all of the abuse his friend had been exposed to during his time with Light. Some though, he noted, had been there for many years and were now only scars; spiteful reminders of a cruel past. The rag now discarded and hanging over the side of the bathtub, the gamer unconsciously began running his hand softly over a deep scar on the blonde's left shoulder blade. Mello watched the red head curiously as he allowed him to continue. The gamer's hands had a different kind of warmth to them than the water surrounding the blonde and Mello could feel his body easily succumbing to his touches. Sighing heavily, the blonde closed his eyes as he felt his friend's strokes slide to the scar just below the first. He could only wonder what was going through the red head's mind as he examined the old injuries.

Matt looked at Mello through his trademark cyber-goggles; his heart pounding behind his striped exterior as he ran his fingers along the blonde's scars. There were so many of them and Matt could only wonder as to how he had earned them all. Sure, he figured that some were due to the number sickos the blonde had ended up with over the years and others were because of Mello's reckless nature, but these had been on his friend for as long as he had known him. But the blonde had always pushed the subject away whenever Matt would ask. However, the red head couldn't help but to ask again.

"So," He began slowly, catching the blonde's gaze. "You never did tell me how you got these." The gamer nodded to the scars he had been admiring just moments ago. He waited patiently as Mello shifted a bit uncomfortably beneath the cooling water and the heaviness of the red head's scrutiny.

A drowsy grin graced his features. "Nor do I plan to." He sighed almost solemnly as Matt nodded and got up for a moment to retrieve a clear plastic cup underneath the sink; the gamer planned to wash the mixture of blood and other fluids from the blonde's hair.

Matt couldn't be mad at Mello for this. It was Mello's decision whether or not he decided to tell the gamer about his past. And from what little he knew about Mello's father, he couldn't discard the possibility of the scars coming from being abused by that man.

Mello leaned forward as best he could and pulled the stopper from drain, watching as the grimy water began to empty into it. The gamer knelt next to the tub and turned the faucet on again to run clean water and filled the cup to wash the blonde's hair. Turning back to his friend, he cautiously began to pour the water over familiar blonde strands, running his opposite hand through them so as to make sure the water soaked through entirely. He was surprised when Mello allowed him to do this, without fighting him or saying that he could do it himself. Maybe it was just the fact that the blonde was worn out from the events of last night. Either way worked for the red head right now, just so long as he was able to clean him up.

It was silent between the two boys as Matt rinsed his friend off and helped him out of the tub. Mello winced at the sudden burst of cold air that hit him just after he was out of the relaxing warmth he had become so fond of.

"So cold." Mello mumbled, shivering as he stood next to the bathtub, waiting as Matt pulled a towel out of the linen closet.

Matt smiled kindly at him as he came up beside his friend, holding the fluffy white towel in his right hand. "Sit. I still have to clean your cuts."

Mello gave him a look that said: 'And what was that in the tub?', but the gamer just laughed in understanding.

"Don't look at me like that." He replied to the silent question as he guided his friend to take a seat on top of the toilet and set the towel down on the edge of the counter. He then knelt in front of the naked blonde, kit beside him and protruded several cotton balls and a bottle of peroxide. "It'll prevent anything from getting infected."

As the gamer began to work on cleaning the blonde's injuries, Mello watched him intrigued. To think that his friend would go so far to make sure that everything was okay. An honest smile plastered itself to Mello's features and he soon found himself petting that soft red hair he often found himself thinking about.

Feeling the sudden act of affection from his friend, the red head froze and looked questioningly up into icy blue eyes.

"Mello?" He asked, unsure of what to say.

Mello's soft smile turned sad, like he was beginning to rethink what it was he had been planning to say.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and breathed. "Those scars you wanted to know about…they were from my dad. He made them. I've got some on my back too. I just didn't want you to know." His head fell into a bow and he suddenly became very reclusive.

There was a soft _tap_ as Matt set the peroxide bottle onto the linoleum floor. He looked at his friend, concern evident on his face. "I'm glad you told me." Was all he could bring himself to say. But it seemed to be enough for the blonde in front of him.

"I promised myself it was the past and that I'd close that book forever, but…" He sighed. "Scars don't ever go away Matt. They stay with you and there isn't any medicine that can change that." He brought his hand up to touch at the scars that Matt had fingered before.

For a while they sat in silence, Mello content with watching his friend's subtle expression behind those orange-tinted goggles. But he couldn't suppress the sudden urge to look at the face beyond the gamer's eyewear. Taking care not to scare his friend, Mello reached for the white strap that kept the goggles in place and smoothly pulled them up and away from Matt's visage.

"Mello." Matt breathed almost inaudibly as he allowed the blonde to remove his goggles. Mello tilted his head down at the gamer in curiosity and mild amusement.

"I can't remember ever seeing you without these things." The blonde said, holding tight to his newly acquired object.

"Come on Mello. Give them back now." But Mello shook his head.

"You can have them back on one condition." He stated coolly, all the while admiring the way Matt looked without his 'security blanket'.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

A sly smile lit up a corner of the blonde's lips. "You can have your precious goggles back if you tell me this one thing." There was a short pause as the smile left his face only to be replaced by a more serious demeanor. Then, leaning forward, his voice much softer he asked, "Do you love me?"


	9. More Than Air Itself

**(Yosh! And here is the moment you've all been waiting for! X3 This is for all you MxM fans out there who have been waiting patiently for them to finally admit and show their feelings for one another. This is also my first real through and through lemon, so hopefully I didn't go and screw up too much. Lol.)**

--

Ch. 9: More than Air Itself

Matt looked into his friend's entrancing azure eyes as he remembered the conversation he had had with Yuna just the other day. He had admitted to her that he was harboring strong feelings other than those of friendship towards the blonde and she had told him to go ahead and tell Mello how he really felt. Were the gamer's feeling really that obvious? Had Mello known all this time? Unsure of where it would lead, Matt nodded.

"Of course I love you Mel." He said, energized by something inside him that he couldn't quite understand. "I didn't think too much of it at first, but--" he paused to take hold of the blonde's forearms and attempt to drown himself in eyes he could see so clearly without his trusty goggles obstructing his view. "Lately you're all I think about. I really do love you Mello."

Mello stared at his friend as he let what was said, sink in. He wasn't expecting an answer like this. He figured Matt would shake his head and laugh him off, saying to stop joking around. However, the red head didn't laugh it off. He was dead serious. The blonde slid off his makeshift seat and knelt on the hard tile floor in front of his friend. Carefully, he reached out to touch the gamer's cheek. He was so warm, but it wasn't because he had a fever. Mello looked into deep blue eyes, drowning in waves of hunger and a deep unyielding intensity.

"You mean it." The blonde concluded. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was so different. It wasn't like being with all those perverts or even Light. For some reason, just touching the red head made Mello's stomach feel like he had just swallowed a handful of butterflies.

Matt's hand on his own made the blonde straighten.

Matt smiled down at him, all the while never letting go of his friend's hand. "I do. And I want you to accept that. I want you to let me make you happy." His own hand reached out and caressed Mello's cheek. "It'll be just like back at Whammy's House. …Almost."

The blonde felt the butterflies go completely insane inside of him as he inched closer to the red head. He never thought that he would ever feel this way; wanting to be wanted so much in return and wanting to feel so much with just one person. It was as if Yagami Light had never existed and as Matt lent in and kissed Mello softly on the lips, it would have been just as well that Light had never been born.

Taking care not to hurt the blonde further, Matt helped him into a standing position and handed him the nearly forgotten towel.

"I still have to put the bandages on your wounds." Matt managed to breath out, wanting to take Mello right there on the bathroom floor, but not wanting to run the risk of hurting him any more than he already was. But the blonde merely shook his head and draped his slender arms around the gamer's neck.

"I'm fine. You've done enough." He murmured softly against Matt's neck. "They were only scratches anyway. Nothing I can't handle."

Completely aware of the exposed blonde in front of him, Matt could feel himself getting extremely hot. No wonder so many guys got off on Mello. There seemed to be this aura about the blonde that everyone just wanted to get under. The only difference in the matter at hand was that, Matt wasn't just some random pervert on the street looking for a late night all-nighter; he was Mello's best friend. The one person Mello could come to, besides his sister of course, and not feel uneasy or reluctant to rant his problems. Matt, unlike all the others, wanted nothing more than to be with the blonde no matter what and keep him safe from the entire rotting world that was out to get him. No, Matt was way different than all of Mello's other so-called lovers. He wanted Mello to be his everything; his earth, his moon, his entire universe, and in return wanted to be all that and more for Mello.

Relying purely on his instincts, Matt wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde, burying his face into the nape of his neck and taking in the soft scent of coco-butter shampoo.

"I don't want to hurt you." He spoke soothingly against Mello's bruised skin. "You've already been through enough."

Mello ran one of his hands through the gamer's hair. "You won't. I promise."

Upon agreeing, Matt draped the towel around the blonde's waist and took his hand so as to lead him out of the bathroom. The towel was only to keep up a modest air as they walked out of the bathroom and down the hall towards Matt's room. Once inside, the red head quietly shut the door behind them and flipped the lock into position so as to keep Yuna from walking in on anything.

"Now you're sure about this?" Matt asked as he pinned Mello to the door and began kissing down his neck and collarbone.

Mello closed his eyes, allowing a soft moan to escape him as the gamer found a sensitive spot in the nape of his neck and began to suck and bite at the area.

"I've never…Nn…been more sure."

Matt let go of one of Mello's wrists and yanked the now offensive towel away from around the blonde's slight hips. Neither of them paid it any more mind as it fell to the floor in a milky heap, being too preoccupied with each other. Another moan escaped the blonde as the gamer began to grind their hips together to create a much desired friction. Matt could just see Mello's own lust-filled eyes through the haze he had fallen into. So much he wanted to be inside his soon to be lover, but he forced himself to wait. He had to explore the blonde first and get a feel of every nook and cranny of his body; to be able to taste him until he was sure there was nothing else left of the blonde to memorize.

Mello gave a tiny gasp as Matt's right hand began massaging his stomach for a few seconds and continued on its course south. The red head soon found his target and kneaded the hardening member while kissing at the corners of the blonde's lips and eyes.

"If you want me to stop, tell me." He reassured the blonde as he started to direct them towards the bed. Mello only nipped playfully at Matt's ear.

"Stop worrying about me so much." He panted. "You said you loved me didn't you. And…you want this just as much as I do."

Matt nodded in agreement and figured that it was no use to keep worrying about what Mello could take and not take. And he did say he wanted to do this; that he would let Matt do this. Finally gaining a bit more confidence, the gamer threw all caution to the wind and crashed his lips against the blonde's. Mello could feel Matt's tongue asking for entrance the moment they connected and the blonde happily opened his mouth to oblige. The gamer tasted strongly of nicotine, but the blonde found he didn't mind the bitterness one bit. It was what made Matt, Matt after all.

Matt continued to run his tongue over every surface of the blonde's mouth, familiarizing himself with the sweet taste of chocolate and savoring every minute of it. With so much chocolate that the blonde packed away on a day to day basis, it was only natural that he would probably taste and smell of the stuff. And chocolate was such a sensual dessert. It started to send the gamer's hormones into overdrive.

"Mmm—Matt."

Mello felt himself being lowered onto the gamer's bed. The quilts and comforters that cushioned his fall were like soft clouds and the blonde was overwhelmed with the familiar scent of smoke and cinnamon. He never thought he would love the smell so much as he was right now.

As the blonde crawled back onto the middle of the bed, so did Matt; his eyes never leaving the blonde for a second. Mello loved those cerulean eyes. He liked the way they clouded over as he moved in front of them and the way they seemed to hold a mixture of apprehension and want all at the same time. He sat up, laying his back against the head board as the gamer advanced and halted close enough for them to feel the other's hot and already heavy breathing. Mello smiled as Matt's lips hovered over his own.

"It doesn't work if you're dressed." He teased, earning that cocky smirk from the gamer that he usually got when he was just about to beat a video game.

Matt laughed and planted a firm kiss on the blonde's half parted lips. "Maybe not," he replied as he pulled Mello beneath him and began another onslaught of kisses down the blonde's body. "But it sure as hell is sexy."

Oh Gods! That was the Matt that the blonde had known all these years. Mello found his body going completely insane by hearing the red head talk to him like that. Sure, men had talked to him like that before, but for some reason, when Matt began talking with that smug, overbearing tone, the blonde found himself wanting to shout at him for not getting on with it and fucking him already. He felt the gamer suddenly grab his thighs and push them apart and ended up biting back a moan.

"Don't back out on me now Mel." Mello heard Matt say huskily. "You told me not to worry, so I'm gonna do us both a favor and not give a shit whether or not I hurt you when I pound you into the mattress."

Mello gave a throaty laugh. "'Bout time."

That was all the gamer needed to continue. At an almost agonizingly slow pace, Matt started to run his hand along the length of Mello's member, enjoying the way the blonde's breath hitched in the process. But he knew he could get more if he tried, so that's exactly what he did. Smearing the pre-cum over Mello's tip with his thumb, the gamer started humming an off-tune while taking in the entire beauty that was his blonde companion. Mello squirmed as he listened to the red head, mewling desperately, as Matt licked at the head teasingly, in hopes that he would just hurry up and take him already. It didn't take long for Matt to oblige; taking the blonde fully into his mouth and bobbing and sucking hard like a kid would suck on candy. A loud moan escaped the blonde and he arched into Matt, grabbing two fistfuls of that soft red hair, but the gamer made sure to pin Mello's hips to the bed so that he wouldn't choke.

"Matt---I'm--" Mello panted, trying to get more friction in the warm, damp confines of the gamer's mouth.

"Mm?" There was another conceited smirk on Matt's face as his mouth released the blonde and he came up to look him in the eye. "What was that?"

Mello tried to shoot the gamer a dirty glare though his lust-clouded vision. "Don't stop." He whined. "Why did you stop? I didn't tell you to stop."

The gamer planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips; that smirk never leaving his features. "I want you to come for me." He purred into Mello's ear. "But not yet."

Mello squirmed uncomfortably beneath the red head. "Mm—Matt—that's not fair."

Matt's smirk grew a bit wider as Mello grabbed a fistful of his striped shirt. "Here." He took hold of the blonde's anxious hands and guided them down to his belt.

Mello fingered the leather belt before unlatching the buckle. When did it become so hard to think? Above him, the gamer pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side, where it landed in a pile on the floor. As Matt, now rid of his shirt, once again took him into a deep, passionate kiss, Mello found it harder to steady his hands to unbutton the red head's pants and pull the zipper down. Once he had accomplished his task, Matt kicked his boots and his jeans off the rest of the way, forcing them too to land on the floor, and then took hold of Mello's left hand and guided it down to the noticeable lump forming in his checkered boxers. Mello could hear Matt make a guttural sound as he began to massage the gamer's erection.

"Mello--" He groaned, pushing into the blonde's hand as he worked him.

But Mello could still feel his own burning problem and wanted to get the relief he so desired. Reluctantly letting go of Matt, Mello wrapped both his arms around the gamer and ghosted his lips over his, panting heavily.

"Matt—I want…I want you inside me."

The gamer gave the blonde a sincere look and pressed his lips against Mello's softly. His heart was beating so rapidly, he thought it might tear out of his chest. As gently as he could, he unwound Mello's arms from his neck and pushed them back onto the pillow beside the blonde's head, entwining their fingers.

"It might hurt." He whispered, releasing Mello's right hand to wipe a strand of damp hair from the blonde's face.

Mello smiled up at him. "I don't care and you said you wouldn't either."

This made the gamer nod in agreement. "I was just forewarning you. Here." He held three fingers to Mello's lips, which Mello took gratefully into his mouth. The salty taste was so delicious to the blonde as he ran his tongue over every digit and sucked until they were coated with his saliva and Matt pulled them out. The gamer then began kissing the blonde's face and humming short tunes as he grabbed hold of Mello's legs and pulled them up to his shoulders. It wasn't long before he felt one of the red head's fingers enter him. Mello gasped and tensed; his panting escalating.

"Shh—just relax." Matt cooed gently, pressing his forehead to Mello's. "Relax."

After a few seconds Mello complied and relaxed; allowing the gamer to insert a second finger.

"Nn—Matt--" The blonde squirmed, trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling. Matt pulled him into a loving kiss, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth to distract him as he began to move his fingers to stretch out the blonde. Mello arched his back; his throaty moan muffled due to Matt kissing him.

"One more." Matt managed to pant as he inserted the third and final finger into Mello and began stretching him further. Mello's breath hitched and he felt like his heart was about to burst under all the touching. It hurt like Hell, but he knew that he had to relax. After a few moments, Mello finally got used to the feeling and gave Matt a soft kiss to let him know that he was ready. The gamer pulled his fingers out of the blonde and removed the boxers that were restraining him. Once they were removed, Matt positioned himself at Mello's entrance, kissing him fiercely as he pushed inside of him. Mello moaned loudly and arched his back as Matt filled him.

"God, Mello." Matt grunted through clenched teeth. "You're so tense. Relax. It's not like you haven't done this before."

"I'm—trying--" Mello gritted, trying desperately to ease his breathing. "Gods! I'm surprised you even—fit."

The gamer laughed. Even when the blonde was having sex with his childhood best friend, Mello was still Mello.

"You're such a prick."

Mello smirked, relaxing a bit as the pain subsided. "Yeah, I know."

Without warning, the gamer began to move; slowly at first, but soon picking up speed, pulling out and thrusting back into his blonde lover as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Beneath him, tears were streaming out of the corners of Mello's eyes as Matt claimed him. The pleasure was almost unbearable as the gamer continued to strike his prostate again and again, throwing the blonde into a swirling, heated bliss.

"Nn-Ah-! Matt—I'm--"

Matt took hold of the blonde's neglected member and began pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. He loved the sounds his Mello was making beneath him as the gamer dominated him. He had never thought that the blonde was even capable of making such beautiful noises. Even his face seemed the most amazing thing he had ever seen as they melded together.

"Come on Mel." The gamer huskily persuaded the lustful blonde. "Come for me."

Unable to control himself any further, Mello obeyed, releasing himself into Matt's hand while yelling the gamer's name in the process. Matt wasn't too far behind, thrusting into the blonde several more times before spilling his seed inside of him.

Finally submitting to his exhausted muscles, Matt collapsed onto his blonde lover. Mello couldn't help the sleepy smile that graced him features as he looked down at the red-head and began gently stroking his hair.

The gamer sighed blissfully before catching the blonde's gaze. "You do know what this means, don't you." He stated, reaching up and pushing a stray strand of blonde hair away from Mello's face. Mello raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

Matt grinned; placing a soft kiss on the blonde's bruised lips. "It means—that no one else can have you. I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you like this."

A small laugh escaped the blonde's lips at hearing this. Usually, he would have told whoever said such a thing to piss off and go fuck himself; that he belonged to no one. But for some reason, when Matt lay there, looking at him the way he did, Mello couldn't find a snide remark to reply with. In all honesty, he liked the idea of staying with the gamer.

"Alright with me." Mello finally replied in mock disappointment. "I guess I can give up all those hot, rich guys and stay with you."

Noting the sarcasm in the blonde's voice, Matt flashed him a toothy grin and pulled out of him, earning a disapproved moan from Mello. As he lay beside him, he pulled Mello into his arms and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Mihael."

Hearing his real name made the blonde stiffen. Matt had no problem picking up on his sudden discomfort.

"You alright Mel?" He asked, catching the look of unease in Mello's eyes. "What'd I say?"

But Mello shook his head. "It's nothing Matt." He explained. "It's just…he called me by my real name. It makes me hate it even more."

A sigh of relief escaped the gamer as he listened to his lover's story. "Oh. Is that all? Geez!" He laughed. "I thought that those three little words were my downfall."

Mello closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Matt, breathing in the proverbial scent of cinnamon. "I'm sorry. I love you, Matt. More than anything."

"I'm sorry too." Matt reassured him. "I won't call you by your real name unless you tell me to."

He heard Mello mumble a thank you before finally falling asleep. Matt watched the blonde in his arms for a while longer before succumbing to his own exhaustion.

"I love you Mel. You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

--

**o.o I actually did it. X3 **


	10. Shadows of the Past

(Phew. This chapter has been a long time coming. Sorry about that. Really I am. -ducks flying objects- Man. –wipes brow- Anyways. On with the show!)

I no own Death Note. We know what it'd be like if I did.

--

Ch. 10: Shadows of the Past

Mello blinked away the sleep that blurred his vision. He was still a bit tired, but no matter how long he lay there, he couldn't fall back to sleep; and he was so sore from last nights ministrations that every movement he made sent a throbbing sensation through him. It was a losing battle. Painfully, Mello pulled himself up into a sitting position, a job in itself, careful not to wake the slumbering red head next to him. As he leant back against the headboard, he caught a glimpse of the digital clock sitting on the bedside dresser. The neon blue dashes created the numbers: 4:45am. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the offensive device as it told him he had only gotten a half hours' worth of sleep. But his glare was soon replaced by a sheepish smile.

He ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair; now an unruly mess. Matt had been good, he had to admit. Better than all those others and that was saying something. But Mello knew it had to be because of the fact that he loved the hacker. He loved him more than anything. The mere thought brought an unfamiliar flush into the blonde's cheeks and he reluctantly slid out of bed, now fully aware of the cold November weather seeping through the window onto his naked body. Despite the chill, the blonde looked over his shoulder at his friend and new lover.

"I kn[;'/w this is gonna sound cliché." His voice was low; almost a whisper and it hurt when he spoke; his vocal cords having been stretched to their limits only less than an hour ago. He turned and brushed his left hand tentatively against the hacker's cheek, petting the soft burgundy mop that framed his features so perfectly. "But Light's still out there. I have to make sure he's out of our lives for good."

The only answer he received was a slight movement of the gamer's lips as a contented sigh escaped him. Mello pulled away, not wanting to wake him; his hand lingering for a moment over his lover; the guy who had been there from the beginning, never leaving his side no matter what sort of storm came along. Mello could kick himself for being so blind, so oblivious to Matt's feelings all these years. If Light ever did anything to him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. It would most likely end in some tragic way, like all those romantic deaths you hear about in the movies and Shakespeare.

Cautiously, the blonde leant in and placed a chaste kiss on Matt's lips.

"I'll be back before you know it." He whispered before finally turning away in search of his clothes.

A light was on in the living room. Mello stopped short as he shut the door to Matt's room and sidled up against the hallway wall, straining to hear anything. He could see the shadows of two people sitting and conversing in the room ahead; could even hear the faint murmur of their voices. It was obvious that one of the voices belonged to Yuna, but it took him a bit longer to place the stranger's. It had been so long since he had heard that calm and collected tone; like that of a father's. L.

"I am sorry I made you wait Yuna." L was saying. "But there were a few unforeseen occurrences that I had to attend to before I could catch a plane."

"Stop apologizing." Yuna answered lightheartedly. "What matters is that you're here now. I just hope you can help."

Careful not to give himself away, Mello crouched low, knowing that it was impossible to sneak past the erudite detective. The man he idolized for his superior intellect and strong pragmatist prowess. For now, he could only make himself comfortable against the wall, listening, hoping for the couple to end their conversation before finally heading off to bed. Besides, what was L doing here in the first place? What was so important that he had to come all the way from England during one of his investigations?

There was a sigh that passed unheard from the elder detective's lips. "I've warned Mello of the risks of allowing his emotions to control his life." The blonde heard the detective continue; his head snapping back at the mention of his alias. Was this whole get-together about him?

Yuna looked at L. "L. I'm worried that Light is gonna try something. Mello finally stood up to him, and I'm proud of him for that, but--" She trailed off, not wanting to really talk about it again.

For a moment the atmosphere fell into silence as L took a sugar cube out of a bowl on the table and pushed it into his mouth, sucking on it until it melted away.

"But you are afraid that it's not enough." L finished. "From what I have heard of Yagami Light, I know that he probably will not allow Mello's err…freedom…to continue. You did say that even one of Mello's teachers had been manipulated into facilitating Light's plans."

"But how do we make sure that Light leaves Mello alone? That's what I want. The last thing I want to do is find my brother laying dead in a ditch or something." She wanted to cry at the thought.

"The outcome of Yagami Light's actions is more like flipping a coin." said the detective thoughtfully. "A fifty percent chance both sides. I'll do what I can though." A short pause. "I know this might sound irrelevant but--has Mello ever told you about Chase?"

The sudden mention of the name Chase, struck a sour chord in the blonde as it hung in the air like a disease. Mello had left that name in the past. It was a monster he chose to keep locked in the deepest darkest corner of his closet. He never wanted to hear that name again, and yet—there it was.

"Chase?" The brunette tilted her head. "Who's Chase?"

--

_"If you call me a girl one more time I'm gonna make you regret it fuckers!" _

_It was nearing the end of December and Mello had just turned thirteen. A group of boys at Wammy's were, once again, giving the blonde a hard time about his feminine looks and had gotten Mello's temper fired up again. _

_"And whatcha' gonna do about it, Melon? Tell your boyfriend?" One of the boys jeered. _

_Mello growled and clenched his fists. "First of all, Matt is not my boyfriend! And second: It's Mello, you bitch! M-E-L-L-O! A melon is a fruit, dumbass!"_

_"That really doesn't help your case, pussy." The boy answered. The others laughed and Mello lunged._

_"Hey. No fighting. You know it isn't allowed--unless ya like getting detention." The new arrival was Chase. He was sixteen and had a standing reputation among the underclassmen. He wasn't really a bully, but there wasn't one among the orphans that was brave enough to stand up to him. Mello wasn't scared of him though. The blonde just refused to socialize with anyone who flaunted their power like a spoiled brat with a death wish. _

_Mello glared up at the intruder who was blocking his path to the other boys. _

_"They started it!" Mello growled. "I was just about to teach them a lesson!" _

_"Yeah?" Chase turned to face him. Green eyes gleamed down at the blonde beneath a mop of tawny hair. "Well, I suggest you get a new hobby, kiddo." _

--

_"So--you can make them stop?"_

_"Of course. I'm older. They respect me."_

_"Yeah well, I'm not a charity case. Besides, who asked you for your help anyways? I can deal with a few fuck-tards."_

_A laugh escaped the older orphan as he sat next to Mello on the blonde's bed. "There's that attitude again." He shook his head before coming in closer. "How bout we get together? Stop the whole name-calling once and for all."_

_Mello wasn't stupid. He knew what "get-together" meant and he knew that the way Chase began sucking at his neck was wrong. As much as the blonde wanted to shove the older boy off, he was afraid of getting him angry; afraid that things would only get worse if he didn't give into the upperclassman. And before he had realized it, Chase had laid him out on the bed, and began kissing him and touching him and Mello couldn't do anything but give in. _

_"And you know what?" Chase said as he started peeling off the blonde's jeans and pulled back to gaze at him. "So what if you look like a girl. There are lots of guys who like that. They'll do anything to get in your pants."_

_Mello tried to sit up. "But-I'm a boy! Not a girl! It's-"_

_"Not right?" Chase smirked. "You're cute. But really. Trust me. Take that as a compliment and run with it, baby. And besides, after I'm done with you, you'll be hooked."_

--

Mello pulled his legs up to his chest. How could he have let such a person turn him into what he was today?

--

_"What do you want?"_

_"I-"_

_"Come on, you'll have to do better than that. Beg for me, baby."_

_"I-want you."_

_"-To do what-"_

_Mello had noticed the two intruders who had snuck into his room. They were standing by the door, watching and moving in like wolves around their prey. Chase merely continued controlling the blonde and flipped him onto his stomach. _

_By now, the blonde just went along with it. He was hot and needed relief and the older orphan was the only one who could relieve him of his problem. And if the other two were there for a little fun, there was nothing he could do about it. Might as well enjoy it._

_He shot a catty smirk over his shoulder at the other boy. "Get on with it, hot stuff. I want you to fuck me into a coma."_

--

"-And so, Chase told his friends and well—you get the picture." L sipped at the warm tea that Yuna had handed to him. It angered Yuna to think that people could be so cruel. Mello was only thirteen and the brunette made a silent vow to give Chase a piece of her mind—and fist—if by chance they ever met.

"Oh. We seem to have a visitor."

Mello had wandered into the living room, now standing behind the couch that L was curled up in. He nodded to L in acknowledgement, but couldn't bring himself to look at his sister.

Yuna tilted her head, as if trying to catch her brother's gaze. "Couldn't sleep?"

Mello shook his head in response and wrapped himself in his arms, but didn't make a move to sit down.

"Mello. You're sister is worried about you. I had no other choice. It's worthless to take out your anger on me."

"Chase isn't my problem anymore. Neither is Light. But Light won't leave and I can't allow him to have any opening to hurt Matt." Mello couldn't restrain himself from spilling everything to L. Something about the detective; something about the way he regarded him with those inquisitive eyes, made the blonde want to spill his guts.

L merely nodded to Mello and took another sip of his tea. "And that is the reason I am here. Although," His head cocked to one side. "You say that you believe that Yagami will attempt to harm Matt?"

The blonde clenched his fists at his sides. "I know he will."

"Oh?" Again, L acknowledged him in that hypnotizing way. "And tell me. How did you come to this conclusion? Has Matt done something to him?"

Mello felt the rage flood out of him; the dam broke. "Light has been trying to get me back! He sees Matt as a threat! I know that bastard will hurt Matt for being with me!"

As if on cue, the blonde felt familiar arms envelope him from behind; the same arms that had held him, not long ago, in the safety of his room.

"That's supposed to be my problem, babe. Not yours." The red head spoke against the blonde's neck; nuzzling him reassuringly. L hadn't known of the sudden relationship that had sprung up between the two boys from Wammy's House. Even Yuna was speechless at the sudden act of affection and Mello blushed as he realized that the red head was only wearing a pair of checked boxers.

"M-att." Mello mumbled.

A smiled flickered into existence on L's face. "It's about time you both became a couple. Although, it would probably be wise to put some more clothes on in weather like this, Matt. We wouldn't want you catching a cold. Especially Mello, I'm sure."

Matt grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Er-yeah. I didn't think you'd be here L. I was just looking for Mello. I got worried when I woke up and he wasn't there."

Mello blushed and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve a chocolate bar from the freezer.

"Matt." He started when he reentered the room. "Everything else aside, I'm the only one who can end this shit between Light and me. I thought that I'd just be able to sneak out, confront him and come back without anyone noticing." He glanced at L and Yuna out of the corner of his eyes.

By this time, Yuna had stood and made her way over to her brother. "Don't turn this into an episode of General Hospital." She glared at him. "You have people who are willing to help you and you're gonna stand there and take it. Got me?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "I'm not trying to make it into a soap opera. I'm just telling the truth. You know how Light is."

There was a loud _smack_ as Yuna brought her hand back and slapped the boy across the face. Since the moment Mello had started going out with Yagami Light, it had been nothing but drama, drama and more drama and she was sick of it. She thought about how, after this whole mess was over, she was going to sit back with a large bowl of popcorn and a large glass of iced green tea and watch an entire marathon of General Hospital and One Life to Live and _enjoy_ it.

Mello ended up getting away from the group by excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He refused to stand around while everyone was talking about the whole reason he had become such a slut. He wasn't some display piece that people could criticize. And besides, like he kept saying over and over again, if Light was going to try anything, then the blonde would be the one to tell him off.

As he turned into the hallway, after relieving himself in the bathroom, Mello found himself entering Matt's room. He could see the blankets and pillows still strewn out over the side of the bed in the early morning light streaming through the window as he walked towards it. All he had to do was open it, climb down the fire escape and head in the direction of Light's apartment. It wasn't that far; only 3 blocks away. He could run it easily and be back before they even noticed. Shooting a quick glance over his shoulder, Mello put a knee up on the windowsill to steady himself as he reached between the discolored, smoke-scented curtains and flipped the latch. He then, placed his palm against the cold glass and pushed. The hinges creaked as the panel swung outwards, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone outside the bedroom to hear. So, taking a deep breath, Mello hopped up onto the ledge and out onto the escape landing where he suddenly made a dash down the stairs and onto the pavement in the direction of Light's apartment complex.

A knock on the brunette's door made Light get up from his desk, cross the living room and arrive at the door. He opened it, only to see the blonde standing and glaring up at him.

"Miss me?" Mello sneered.

Light smirked down at him, leaning against the door-frame. "Was I supposed to?"

A growl rumbled in the blonde's throat. "Don't pretend like I don't matter to you!" He said. "I know why you started going out with that Amane girl and it's obvious why our teacher suddenly got a taste for my ass! You're the root of all this shit and I'm fucking tired of it!"

"Hm-" Light's smirk widened, a dark glimmer shining in them. "Why don't you come in out of the cold and we can talk inside."

"No." Mello refused. "Whatever we have to talk about, it can be discussed out here, where there are witnesses."

The older boy rolled his eyes, perturbed by the blonde's decision to stay outside, but nonetheless allowed it. In fact, he couldn't ask for a better display of events. He sneered inwardly and stuck his head back inside his apartment.

"Would you please come out here for a moment?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. Misa?

But it wasn't Misa. In fact, the person who joined them wasn't even a girl.

Mello took a few steps back as a guy, around Light's age, walked out onto the porch and faced him. He had long black hair, only a little bit longer than Mello's and he wore fashionable rectangular glasses that gave him the look of a refined lawyer. The blonde raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Nice new toy you got." The blonde spat.

"Thanks. His name is Mikami." Light jerked his head towards Mello and the man called Mikami came around and seized the blonde; holding his arms behind his back.

"The fuck?!" Mello yelled, struggling to fight free of Mikami's sturdy grip. "You could've warned me before you set your mutt on me!"

Light chuckled, sounding like a villain out of a horror movie, as he advanced on Mello, grabbing his chin and forcing the blonde to look up at him.

"How many times have I told you to relax?" He spoke silkily. "This is the only way I can talk to you."

"Talk to me, huh." Mello growled. "I know you Light. You don't talk. You fuck! And I-"

But Light interrupted him. "Matt. Mail Jeevas, of all people."

The blonde growled at the way his ex seemed to spit out Matt's name like a bad taste.

"He's got nothing to his name. He can't take care of you like I can. I can buy you anything you want. Anything. And satisfy you." He leant down; his lips mere centimeters away from the blonde's. "That's all you want, isn't it; to have some guys' dick up your ass."

"No!" Mikami's hold on the blonde made him cry out louder than he had intended. "It's more than just sex! I need something more than that! Someone I can talk to and who understands me! Not someone who throws their money around and thinks he's doing people favors when he's not!"

"You bitch." The older man shook with anger; keeping his voice low so as not to draw anyone's attention. "Mikami. Follow me."

The other man nodded and started to shove Mello forward as Light led them around the complex and into an alley. It was a shallow backstreet and once they were halfway back, the brunette stopped and turned to face Mello again. This time, his right hand held a .45 colt handgun and he was pointing it straight at the blonde.

"Here's how it works." Light began saying as he advanced on him. He then grabbed Mello away from Mikami and threw the blonde up against the wall; gun point blank at his temple. "I don't know what that guy means to you, but if I can't have you, then neither can he."

"Let him go, or I'll kill you!"

That voice. Mello whipped his head away from Light, only to see Matt standing at the mouth of the alley.

"Matt!"

Slowly, the gamer made his way down the alley towards them, resisting the urge to take on both men keeping hold of his lover.

"Oh, it's you." Light sneered, releasing the blonde, who fell to his knees against the wall. "Don't you have a load of computer games to immerse yourself in, geek?"

Matt narrowed his eyes behind his goggles. "If you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me." He challenged. "I am his new lover, after all."

But Light didn't have any intention of answering the red head.

A sudden blast sounded and a second later Matt had fallen to his knees on the cold pavement in the early morning light, setting the alley aglow. Blood seeped through the tan vest he was wearing and stained the gamer's hands before everything went fuzzy and faded to black.


	11. Final Stand An End to Tyranny Part 1

(Let's see what happens to Matt, shall we.)

No own! –munches chocolate bar-

--

Ch. 11: Final Stand (An End to Tyranny) Part 1

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you Mel. –Lately you're all I think about."_

_"You mean it."_

_"I do."_

_"Light has been trying to get me back! He sees Matt as a threat! I know that bastard will hurt Matt for being with me!"_

_"That's supposed to be my problem, babe. Not yours."_

_"I don't know what that guy means to you, but if I can't have you, then neither can he."_

_"Matt!"_

--

Everything was such a blur. As if he were a passenger on a bullet train, looking out of a grimy window, trying to put a familiar shape together out of all the runny colors speeding past him.

"Mello?"

The name was familiar, although he couldn't put a face to the entity. But he could hear that strong voice in the back of his head, calling to him out of the dark maze he had fallen into. He didn't want to lose the sound of that voice. He had to remember what it looked like, what it smelt like, --felt like. He refused to lose his grasp of it, regardless of how strong it was in this moment.

Matt could hear the steady _beep beep_ of the heart monitor as he regained consciousness. It took the gamer a few seconds to blink away the curtain he had been thrown behind for what seemed like eternity, as the train come to a slow halt. By the looks of his surroundings, the gamer had awoken in a hospital. And by the looks of the way the sun shone brightly through the thin vinyl curtains, the red head concluded that it must be around midday.

"Mello." He whispered, recognizing the blonde boy asleep at his side. He was sitting on a short stool, his head in his arms, and the edge of the hospital mattress the only thing keeping him from completely falling forward onto the cold linoleum floor. He smiled as he brought a hand up to gently push some stray strands of golden hair from the blonde's face. His Mello. He couldn't stand the fact that he had almost lost the person that he loved most. It was like some horrible nightmare.

"Mm?" The blonde opened his eyes, blue connecting with the hacker's. "Matt." He lifted his head and sat straight on his stool, obviously retaining the urge to smother the red head in a relieved embrace. But Matt could tell by the excitement in Mello's eyes that that composure would not last long.

He smiled consolingly. "You can hug me Mel. I don't bite."

The blonde hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Mello. I got shot, babe. A hug is not gonna hurt me. Now come on, or I'm gonna shove my hospital food down your throat."

A small laugh trickled out of the blonde as he stood to wrap is arms tenderly around the hacker's neck. If he was threatening to shove that horrid hospital health food crap down his throat, then Mello knew that he must have been feeling pretty good—considering.

"I thought I'd lost you." Mello sniffled into the nape of Matt's neck. He sounded as if he were seconds away from tears.

"Don't cry Mel. I'm alive and you didn't. I'm still here." He patted his lover's head and Mello pulled away to look into his eyes. Matt shot him a cocky grin.

Mello kissed him awkwardly and settled back onto the stool, clasping their hands together.

"I shouldn't have snuck out. I'm so sorry Matt."

"That's another thing." Matt stated adamantly. "No apologizing. You didn't tell me to go after you and save your ass. I did that all on my own. So forget about it."

"Knock, knock. Misa Misa's here." Sang Amane Misa enthusiastically as she suddenly swung into the room. She was carrying a large bouquet of red roses and a large stuffed Panda bear was riding piggy pack behind her. It really was a sight. Matt's eyes widened at the gifts the female blonde set in the gamer's lap.

"Is this all for me?" He asked, unsure.

Misa nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh." All of a sudden, all her energy seemed to drain out of her and she looked down at her boots. "I-heard what happened. I can't believe this was Light's doing. I didn't know that-"

Matt shook his head. "Thanks. But like I was telling Mello; it's Light's fault. He was the bastard who shot me."

The blonde at Matt's side stood and faced Misa, his blue eyes serious. "Misa." He said. "If you stay with Light, you're only gonna end up in the same situation I got my ass into. He's gonna kill you. This is what he does." He motioned towards Matt in the hospital bed, his torso wrapped tautly in gauze, a stain of dried blood visible through the bandages. "Do you really want this to be you? Or worse?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Misa would turn tail and bolt out of the room, but she didn't. Instead, she collapsed onto the stool that Mello had just been occupying and let loose an accentuated sigh.

"In other words, this is the end of the line." She spoke, surprisingly calm regarding the situation.

Mello crossed his arms defensively. "You say that again and I'll slap you." He warned her through clenched teeth. When she looked up at him, the blonde continued. "This isn't the end of the line. It's not even anywhere near the middle. All you have to do is find someone else. Leave him in the dust. Hell, the only reason he's going out with you--"

"-Is because he wanted to get you back. I know all about it." She interrupted. "But I really loved him. I thought I could make him forget about you."

Matt watched the two blondes as the room fell silent. He had never met this girl in person, only heard about her from Mello, and yet here she was, giving the hacker get-well gifts as if they had been friends for years. But the thing that really made the red head happy was the fact that Misa and Mello seemed to get along so well. And they looked liked twins, which made Matt smile, but then again, they were both in the same boat. It was no wonder that they found some common ground.

He cleared his throat. "You're gonna make the panda cry. Can we talk about something that won't give me an ulcer?" He knew it must have sounded rude, but Matt didn't want to be sitting in a hospital talking about all the shit in their lives that they weren't able to shovel up. To his relief though, both friends smiled.

"You're right." Misa chirped brightly. "And besides, Mr. L said he would help."

"Speaking of which," Matt started, surveying the room. "Where is L? And Yuna?" He looked at his lover, clearly asking for more information than just the whereabouts of the absent couple.

Mello hesitated a moment before sitting beside Matt on the bed. "L and Yuna came right after you got shot. They must be still after them."

"Yeah?" Matt tilted his head, noting the worry in Mello's voice. But Mello didn't get to continue. At that moment, Yuna wandered into the room, her usually perfectly placed hair in a harried mess. She looked as if she had been running, which was no surprise to any of them.

Mello whipped around and faced his sister. "What happened? Where's L? They didn't get away did they?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her anxious brother and patted his head. "L will be here soon." She began. "Everything is okay. But I want L to be the one to tell you, not me. Especially since I'm not sure on what really happened yet." With that said, she turned and made her way over to the bed where Matt lay. The gamer cringed at the look she gave him. "You're a moron. We turn around for one second and you go and get yourself shot?"

"B-but Mello--!"

After hearing his name, the blonde boy stepped forward. "I was my fault, so don't go yelling at him."

Yuna sighed. She knew that had Mello not have snuck out to go confront Light, then Matt wouldn't have gone after him and gotten shot. However, for some odd reason, she couldn't find the heart to be angry with her brother. The thing he wanted most was what all of them had wanted for a long time; for the nightmare to end and for the three of them to finally wake up. Yuna couldn't even begin to explain the feelings that were coursing through her in this moment. And she couldn't gather them up and put them in the right places. Silently, she walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"I'm not mad at anyone. Not you, not Matt, nobody. I'm just-confused right now."

Mello nodded, a little surprised by the sudden embrace. "I think we all are right now." He admitted, returning his sister's action before quickly letting go. "And we're gonna continue to be confused until L gets back it seems like."

The sun began sinking beyond the horizon, painting the sky orange in the receding light. It was chilly and the scents that wafted into the detective's nose carried little familiarity. L had run past his limits, chasing after the man who had caused so much pain to his loved ones. He despised Yagami Light, albeit the two had never met in person, but the mere stories he had heard were real enough. And he took it as his own personal vendetta. By now, the man he had been chasing for longer than he had cared to time, came to an exhausted halt by a river that divided the city into even portions of north and south. L stopped too, far enough away to be of no sudden threat, but close enough to be a warning.

"If you have decided to give up," the detective began, quickly regaining control over his weary body, "then good for you. However, if you wish to keep running, I would advise you seek out a better way of transportation. Car chases are more exciting, wouldn't you agree Yagami?"

He was toying with him; Light knew it all to well. L was trying to play the fool and lure the brunette into a trap. But Light refused to be tricked.

"I did nothing wrong." He played off. "And I ran because you came at me."

"The words of a criminal." L mused aloud, a thumb comfortably at his lips. "But despite everything, I am not incompetent Yagami. I can see through you as if I were looking through glass and if I may be so blunt, I don't like what I see."

Light rounded on L like a cornered animal about to pounce and devour the prey that so dared to defy the laws of balance. He growled.

"What have I done to you?"

L chuckled slightly, finding amusement in Light's petulance, even when he was angered himself. "You abused and threatened the one who cared for you. You shot the one who dared come into the picture to help said person. And there are others, as well as myself who want nothing more than to see you punished for your misdeeds." He paused, noting the spectrum of hate and terror flashing in the brunette's eyes. "I however, will not stand by plotting outcomes that will only be blown away by fear. I don't take lightly to anyone who hurts those I care most about Yagami. That's why I will never stop chasing you until you are either behind bars or dead."

--

See?! Matt lived to see another bright day with his marsh-Mello. Lol. Yeah. Sorry this chapter was so short. I divided it into two parts because I wanted more emphasis on L's vendetta against Light.


	12. Final Stand: An End to Tyranny Part 2

**(UWAH! Finally! Finally! Finally! Update! Update! Update! I know…it's been FOREVER since I finally updated this thing. But wait no longer! This is the final chapter of Next to You. I hope you all will enjoy and comment =D Feel free to slap me with a fish for making you guys wait for so long. –puts on helmet and braces for impact- Haha! So without further ado---)**

**--**

Ch 11: Final Stand (An End to Tyranny) Part 2

-

It all happened so suddenly. First the threats, then the flash of metallic silver, the deafening bang of a gunshot. Sure, the detective had conceived that the outcome of such events would end somehow dramatically, but even so, he still could not hide the utter shock that came into his usually impassive eyes.

_"Fine."_

_"Fine?" L raised an eyebrow._

_Light cackled softly as he faced the detective. "Mello is mine, but seeing as I can't have him I don't want any more trouble."_

_The look in his eyes was just short of insanity. The young detective took a cautious step forward, fully aware of the imbalance in the man he was facing._

_"Domestic violence is a crime Yagami." L stated seriously. "It would be in your best interest to give yourself over to the police."_

_Light only shook his head._

Yagami Light, whom L had just cornered moments ago, fell forward, hitting the ground limply. He bled profusely through the gaping wound to his temple, now unmoving from the sheer, skull shattering impact. L stood eyes wider than usual, as he regarded the scene that played out before him.

Yagami Light, he assessed…

…was dead.

"So…anyone up for finding me some food?"

Mello shot the red-head a disbelieving look, which Matt caught quickly. He smiled.

"…or at least a DS… My hands aren't used to just laying here. It's bo--ring." He drawled the last word like a needy child. The blonde couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile a bit.

"Look." He told him, finally giving in. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll have Yuna go home and bring you your DS or something."

Yuna nodded and leaned against the wall; her arms crossed. "Yeah, but we need to wait on L first." She checked her watch and sighed.

As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped L. He wore his usual impassive mask as he stepped inside the room. Everyone whipped their full attention onto the young detective and the silence that followed was thick with suspense. L merely nodded to the group as a whole and perched himself on a stool sitting against the far wall facing his onlookers. Yuna regarded the disgruntled detective with an encouraging smile.

"They want to know what happened. Everyone's been waiting to hear what happened to Light."

L brought a pale thumb up to rest rather awkwardly at his lips; he seemed to have so much he wanted to say, but couldn't find the correct way to put what he had witnessed into a clean sentence. Not that he had any regrets in chasing such a man down. Light had deserved every bit of that final, exhausting pursuit, but it irked the detective the way Light had finally taken his life; giving up his life for a goal he could not achieve. It left a knot in L's stomach and he knew that that image by the river would forever haunt him. He didn't want to tell Mello of the event, but regardless the sleuth had no choice. Mello would surely ask and L didn't see a reason to lie about it. At least there would be a sense of over-all security with Light's death out in the open.

Mello stood in front of his idol, a look of confusion in his intense azure eyes.

"L? There's only two logical things that could have happened. Either that bastard got away or-"

"Yagami Light is dead." L interrupted the blonde stoically. "I chased him until we got to the river and he decided to take his own life under the circumstances that he could not keep you."

"And Mikami?" Mello prodded in a low and unsure tone.

"He was placed under arrest and is now within the custody of the NPA." He answered coolly. "I imagine that he will be admitted to a psychiatric ward in the near future." A shrug as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Almost forgotten, Misa suddenly stood. "Uhm, I really better get going everyone." She stated apologetically. "I have a photo shoot soon and Misa really should get going." Before she headed out the door, she turned and walked over to Mello purposefully and pecked the blonde on the cheek. "You're lucky." The actress explained, forcing herself to smile. "Matt loves you. So, don't do anything stupid to betray him okay." She flicked Mello playfully on the forehead and headed toward the door again. "And Matt?"

The red head looked at Misa curiously. "Yeah?"

"You hurt Mello and you die. Bang!" She closed an eye and aimed her pointer finger at Matt as if shooting him with an imaginary gun before turning and finally walking out of the room.

The gamer blinked and ran a hand through his hair with an air of discomfort. He laughed nervously as he answered her question to himself, although he was whole-heartedly truthful about it. "Trust me. The day I hurt Mello would be the day Hell freezes over and technology ceases to exist."

Mello couldn't help the smile that graced his features after hearing his lover put his heart into words. It was so like the gamer to say something like that, but regardless of how childish it sounded, the blonde knew that he had meant it.

"So," L began, tilting his head upwards so as to see his successor more effortlessly. "What are your thoughts on the matter of Yagami's sudden…er…absence?"

Another smile, this time directed at the ruffled detective, lit up the blonde chocoholic's features. "L. Light is dead." He said confidently. "I loved him once, but after the way he treated me I feel nothing but hatred towards that man. Sure, it's poignant that he would commit suicide over such a trivial matter, but there's nothing I can do about it. I don't mean to sound heartless, but that's just how things ended up." Mello fell silent for a moment, his eyes on the tiles beneath his feet and shrugged. "It's a loss, I won't deny that…but I'm not gonna be miserable about his…stupidity." He cast a glance over his shoulder at the man he had come to truly fall in love with and the man who loved him back just the same. The red-headed gamer looked up and smiled encouragingly back at the blonde.

The look that came into L's serene eyes was full of amusement.

"I am relieved you think that way, Mello." He told the blonde. "And as for Matt." He regarded the hacker from around Mello's form. "What do you say we get you back home? I am quite confident that there is no need to prolong your stay here. Especially when the fact still remains that I have access to my own private infirmary that you may use in case of any further complications."

Matt was positively beaming at hearing this and would have leapt out of bed if not for the fluid tube sticking in his arm. He shot the little nuisance a look of pure hate before turning back towards L.

"Today people." He complained impatiently. "I'm losing precious video-game playing hours and a couple smokes sound really great at the moment too."

Mello rounded on Matt, his hands on his hips in a severe fashion. "After what you just went through Jeevas? Like hell I'm gonna let you have a smoke anytime soon. You do realize those things take a day off your life every time you smoke one."

"Here we go." Yuna and L exclaimed in unison, rolling their eyes as Mello continued to scold the defenseless hacker relentlessly, but relieved that things were on the path back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get in their lives.

"Mello. Alright, babe. Alright." The red head was complaining, after getting a pillow thrown at his face. He silently wondered where his goggles had gone after the thing had hit him.

--

1 Month Later

"Okay fucker. Where the hell did you put my chocolate?"

Matt was sitting at the kitchen table blowing up a bag of white balloons when he was soon confronted by a very irate blonde boyfriend. He shrugged as he tried to hide the mischievous smirk that stretched across his lips.

"Geez Mels." He replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Try the freezer."

Mello shot the hacker a stern glare. "If they were in there I'd have one about now." He hissed.

The red head made a face as if he were thinking over his lover's logic and began to stretch one of the small rubber balloons. "If I find your chocolate," he said as he brought the balloon to his lips, "what do I get as compensation?"

"Compensation?" Mello asked disbelieving as he watched the hacker blow up and tie off the balloon. How dare Matt be such a pain in the ass? And it wasn't even the good kind of pain in the ass that Mello often enjoyed. "Come on Matt. Yuna and L are gonna be home from their fuckin' honeymoon in one fuckin' hour and if I don't get my fuckin' chocolate I'm gonna be really fuckin' pissed off."

A laugh escaped the gamer at hearing so many uses of the word "fuck" in one sentence. It was like the blonde's trademark to use that word excessively in one breath. He shook his head and stood from the table to face the other male.

"You lacking chocolate has nothing to do with decorating for those two's welcome home party. You know that, as well as I do." His blue eyes locked with his lover's from behind the orange tint of his goggles. "But if you really want some that bad…" The grin that stretched across the gamer's face sent chills up Mello's spine and the blonde leaned against the kitchen wall daringly as the red head protruded a bar of chocolate out of his vest pocket, which was hanging over the chair. He walked up to the blonde and waved it casually in front of his face. "If you're anxious about them getting home, find something to do to get your mind off it." The smirk on his face grew wider.

Mello narrowed his eyes and reached for the chocolate just as the gamer pulled it out of range.

"You suck." Mello growled, glaring acidly up at Matt and lunging for the bar again.

"Say please and I'll give it to you." The red head teased.

Realizing where this was going, Mello matched his expression with that of the mischievous red head above him.

"You. Suck. Please."

Without a second thought, the gamer pressed his body against the blonde and began kissing along his neck and jaw line, eliciting a low moan from his lover. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck and lent into the kisses, loving the way the hacker's warm breath blew over his sensitive skin and the attentive pressure he was receiving against his lower regions.

Matt nipped possessively at Mello's ear before returning to a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of the blonde's neck and biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks. Mello threw his head back against the wall, a breathy whimper escaping him as his lover bit, soon after licking and sucking at the spot. The blonde entangled his fingers securely in soft red hair and sighed contently as Matt pulled down the zipper on his leather vest, pulling the slick fabric away and tossing it onto the linoleum floor.

Still in possession of the chocolate bar, the hacker didn't waste any time in taking his free hand and bringing it down to massage the front of Mello's leather pants.

"Still want the chocolate?" He purred as he left a hot trail of kisses down his lover's chest.

Mello nodded, moaning softly at Matt's ministrations. It wasn't long before he felt the cool air of the apartment wash over his now exposed lower half.

"Alright." The red-head positioned himself on his knees in front of his lover and fisted the blonde's member possessively. With the chocolate bar still in his other hand, he brought the treat to his mouth and broke off a chunk. He smirked mischievously as he then took the blonde into his mouth. Above him, Mello squirmed pleasurably as he fisted the red head's hair, moaning the gamer's name blissfully.

As Matt claimed Mello in the kitchen, the two boys never noticed the unsuspecting couple who had unwittingly walked in on them. When they finally did realize the sudden arrival, both boys stopped dead and turned to face Yuna and L, utter shock on their faces.

"Welcome home." They greeted them awkwardly.

_ _ _

**Eek! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! D8 Gomen gomen gomen. –bows repeatedly- I hope you enjoyed it though. This is the end. There's ain't no moar. I thank you all for reading and commenting. –hands out cookies and cake- Next time I'll try not to take so long in finishing. T3T Aishiteru minna-!**


End file.
